A New Awaking
by NikitaKServensky
Summary: What new surprises are in store for Lara Craft when she wakes up with amnesia? Follow her through her confusion, distrust, and struggles to live in an unknown place, and, then, in a twist of events, as she is thrust into a new world; the one she belongs to. The fight to win her life only worsens when she is deterred by an old 'acquaintance. 'Manipulative and dark Erik.'
1. Chapter 1

When she woke she heard someone pounding on a door.

The vibrating sound slivered through the room all the way back to her.

Pounding and pounding and pounding…

Why didn't they just open the door?

Slowly, as if worried something monstrous would attack her once she looked, she lifted her eyes and looked around. There was no door.

She was sprawled out on a dusty floor in a large empty boxed room with no windows and no doors. She only heard the frantic thump of her heart. But why was she so exhausted? It felt as if she had run a mile non-stop.

She suddenly gasped surprising herself; she had been so frightened that she didn't realize she was holding her breath.

Something didn't seem right; not the room, even though it wasn't familiar, but she could not remember anything. She turned her head and pain shot through the length of her body and her vision swam out of focus. When her vision cleared again she saw the same dull dusty room with the lone candle in the middle.

Closing her eyes she tried to remember how she got here before she woke. But…she couldn't remember anything. Why couldn't she? Did she fall, hit her head, was she… abducted? The thought wasn't comforting but she needed to know. Maybe they drugged me. But why would they take me? She realized…she didn't really want to know what they wanted with her. That is, if she was abducted. But she could think of no other explanation.

She felt no contusions or fresh or dried blood of any sort. No signs of a physical reason as to the loss of her memory. Then it could have been…

She had close to insufficient strength to sit up which, after a struggle, she leaned herself against a nearby damp wall. The smell of mold reached her nostrils and the smell was very nearly intolerable.

Next to her was a small handmade black bag with a thin strap. The contents were scattered around it: brush, small coin purse, book, and leather bound journal. Seeing the contents she remembered, but wasn't able to see where, that she had packed all of these up for a trip. But she could remember no more.

But where, if there was anything else, were the rest of her things?

She strained against the black wall in her mind, attempting to knock it down and free the memories on the other side, but something was keeping her from doing so.

Amnesia.

The dreaded word came to mind as to why she wasn't able to recollect anything. It was something many people, especially her, feared of happening to them. The very thought had her right on the edge of passing out into the deep dark abyss of fear. But, she knew succumbing herself to that would mean destruction. Complete annihilation of her mind.

Abruptly, a thought came to her. The journal, it could have clues to this great mystery.

She reached out but the journal suddenly seemed a mile away, the journal went into a time warp being pulled farther and farther away, like it didn't want her to know its' secrets. The bindings were touching her finger tips but it didn't fully reach her brain.

Just as suddenly it was thrown back and she flinched thinking it would come and smack her upside the head. With the speed of lightning she swiped the journal into her hand and, for a moment, held onto it with a death grip.

When she was certain it wasn't going to be jerked away she flipped open to the inside cover.

Lara Maria Craft.

She had no doubts that this was her name. She also had no uncertainties that she was 17. But she could remember no more. She once again put up a struggle with the unrelenting darkness that plagued her mind not willing to give up any information.

Amnesia.

_Ok, first baby steps. I need to try and block it out, and then maybe I can get somewhere._ She told herself this with newfound courage and strength but the fear was crouching, hiding, not too far away, ready to strike once her defenses were down.

Lara decided it best to try and find a way out before they, if there is someone out there, get back, to wherever she is exactly.

Lara, with the speed of a 90 year old, placed the contents back into the little black bag. Her arms were cramping painfully, almost agonizingly. She used the wall for support while she clambered up into a standing position. Looking around she realized something that would deter her escape. There were no doors. There was only plain, uncolored walls with no widows either.

If there's no way to get out, then how did I get in? Lara used this question and built on it. If I came in somehow, then there has to be a way to get out. It just may not be visible.

Slinging the black bag over her shoulder she shuffled around slowly and felt along the moist wall.

Lara had no watch or she would have known she had been searching for a full fifty minuets now. To her it seemed much longer than that, the time crept slowly by. By then she felt again that same tiredness but now her legs were cramping along with it.

Just a little rest wouldn't hurt. She had looked at each one of the small walls and she was back to where she had been when she first started. Not planning on sitting, she knew she wouldn't be able to get back up, Lara leaned back and closed her eyes attempting to rest up for a moment.

Alright, that's been too long. They could come here any moment. Lara grudgingly began to push off the wall when she heard a low grinding sound and moments later felt the wall come from beneath her.

She fell to the ground with a deep thud and her head spun for a moment fogging up her vision before the only light that she had evaporated as the wall closed.

Around her…well she couldn't really see but she felt a strange feeling that couldn't be explained with words. Lara gasped when a shadow moved ahead or she thought she had seen one. It's my mind playing games with me. Still, with one hand on the wall to lead the way, Lara went in the other direction away from the shadow, to the right.

Lara has now been walking for a full hour around tenebrous corridors that, surprisingly, have many, many traps. She's come close to deaths door a few times by almost falling through a trap door, poison arrows that were triggered by a pressure plate, and once when she found another hidden door it led her to a room full of mirrors that showed her millions of herself.

There has been no sign of any living thing, except rats, no people and no way out. It's like walking in circles, endless, and continues circles. The air was freezing, too cold to be anywhere above ground. If she remembers correctly it was summer, the beginning actually.

Finding a way out was more important than questioning the temperature. It was shocking she was even able to move around, she couldn't even see her hand that was only a foot away from her face. The only light was an ominous illumination that was seeping through tiny fissures in the ceiling, to her it was like rays of sunshine. It gave her hopes on finding a way of escape. All she had to do was find the stairs that led up.

The feeling hadn't gone away. No shadows though, but she realized it was just her head. Or at least she hoped it was.

_Ok, it won't be long now jus_- Lara's thought was cut short when she fell face forward tripping over something. She shot her hand out in the nick of time grabbing onto a rail of some sort. For a moment she was frozen in that pose realizing she could have gotten a concussion or bled to death.

Slowly she stood straight and raised an uncertain foot to see if her assumption of what it was was true. _Thank the Lord_. Lara had to stop herself from shouting this as she found out it was the stairs. Hopefully it was the one she needed.

One long winding staircase later, which was very uneventful save for the numerous times she almost fell, Lara saw light gleaming up ahead. She would have run but she was too…uncoordinated to try knowing she would fall, even if there was light.

Once she was at the top, however, though she still watched her feet, she jogged at a faster, close to running pace. She came to a hall with golden, and strangely lit, candelabras. Farther down she could see something that appeared to be a door.

Again she began the fasted paced trot and when she got five feet away her jaw dropped. It was…it was a…mirror? No, it was a see thru mirror. Lara had never seen anything like it before but what lay beyond it interested her more.

She took a careful step and seconds after her foot touched down the lights went out. The feeling became stronger and now it felt like a presence was with it, a dark presence that she could basically feel the anger radiating off of, wherever it was.

Instead of pondering over it she ran the rest of the way to the escape way and began feeling for ridges on the edge. But a thought came to her, perhaps she could open the mirror the same way she fell through the wall.

Not too long after she put this thought in action the mirror disappeared. Sliding through before it could close she gave a sigh of relief once through and out of that dark hall.

The abhorrence presence completely dispersed when the mirror closed and she sat down on a chair close by. Her whole body was aching, her legs especially. When she sat she heard a crumpling sound and pulled a paper from under her.

From the moonlight that seeped through the window she saw it was a picture of two girls. On the left was a beautiful girl with golden locks and unreal blue eyes that seemed to pierce through her soul. The other girl had murky brown hair and deep green eyes; her skin was ivory white that was probably too pale. They both had M shaped lips but that was the only thing that they shared in common.

Thunder cut through the sky outside and for a while Lara sat there listening to it's rythmic beats. Soon rain began to pound on the window bringing her out of her reverie and she rose but froze when she felt the presence and this time, she knew it wouldn't go away.

Alright, I'm continuing this story and rewriting it in third person. I hope that anyone who was reading this will like the change and please tell me what you think, I want to improve anything that needs it. I must admit that I did quit this story from lack of reviews but I decided to try and revise this to make it more interesting and this time I'm not going to quit. Chapter 2 should be up in a few days, might be less considering when I can finish the chapter for my other story.

I want to give special thanks to SammiRichGurl for being my first reviewer.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Fear gripped her heart as she scanned the surrounding room for any hidden dark shadows. Lara felt like a child being scared of the dark, she was too old for this. But who wouldn't her situation?

A loud bang crashed like a building falling causing her to spin around and back up against the wall with a scream. Lara's breathing was labored but it calmed when low rumble followed soon thereafter. _Ok, just calm down. See? It's just a storm. _

But still, the presence was still there.

The room she was in was of an inconsequential size that was stacked to the roof, which was only about seven feet high, with boxes among boxes on the two long side walls except the one that had the door, and the mirror. The walls were a dull gray color, there weren't any windows, and the door was the only other feature on the skinny wall. She figured it was the custodian's room but she didn't see any mops or buckets.

The presence felt stronger.

This wasn't the main issue though. Lara didn't look back at the mirror to see if some dark creature was there but instead ran straight to the door.

Abruptly a tight, fierce arm wrapped around her waist wrenching her back into someone. A cold hand clamped over her mouth silencing her before she was able to make a sound. _This must be the one, or one of many, who kidnapped me. _

A beat of hush followed before her captor spoke in a low whisper, "Going somewhere?" With his hand covering her hand she wasn't able to respond but she didn't think she could anyway, she was too paralyzed with fear.

But something about his voice sounded familiar, from what she knew not. "Why did you even _try?_ Can't you see you can never leave?" For a while she tried to understand his words but soon found it useless.

His hand slid away but he held it close enough in case she tried to call for help but to allow her to 'explain' herself to him as he so called it. "W-who are you? What do you want from me?" Lara's voice trembled but she spat the words out quickly trying to put an edge to her voice. He just laughed softly and countered mockingly, "I'm hurt darling. You can't remember your own husband?"

Lara's world froze, she felt like she would faint. _My husband?_ No, this couldn't be true. It can't be. She relayed this over and over in her head to herself but it would not go away.

"No. No, I think I would remember if I was married." Lara could _feel_ the anger flash through him and his grip stiffened till she could barely breathe.

He hissed out, "Don't act like you do not remember. I'm sick of your lies. Now, you are coming back with me."

She felt panic rush through her and it reach its apex when he jerked her back towards the mirror. Lara elbowed him in the abdomen and he let out a jagged breath. She spun around to him and was sent flying back.

Blood dripped and followed the curve of her upper lip and down to her chin from the impact of the blow. Scrambling to the door the man clutched the back of her dress; however, as he did this she heard a noise outside.

Before he could silence her again she called out 'Help!' and her reply was the clattering sound of the door being yanked open forcefully.

A man stood in the doorway staring at her in wonder. This shocked her and she peeked behind herself to see there was no one else in the room.

"Oh my God, Lara you're back!" The man pulled her into a tight embrace and murmured into her hair incoherently. Feeling too muddled and stressed Lara pushed him back perhaps a too gruffly and close to yelling said, "One bloody moment. I want an explanation. Who are you and how do you know my name?' As an afterthought and just realizing she _was _speaking in Russian, as he was, Lara asked 'And where am I, Russia?"

He stared at her for a moment in grief before putting his face into his hands and mumbling, "What did he do to you?" He glanced back up at her and gazed at her bloody lip before looking back down to the floor. Lara allowed him to continue; figuring he would regain his composure which he did.

"Lara, do you not remember? It's me, your brother Ely. Come, we must leave this room at once." He reached out for her but she drew back, still too distrustful.

_On second thought, _Lara thought _perhaps I should follow him, he seems honest. _Lara nodded for him to continue stating that she would follow.

The room she came from was like a speck of dust among something more sumptuousness than what she came out to.

Gold, statues, glossy marble floors, and among that a sweet tune was coming from somewhere amongst it all. Ely didn't give her much time to gawk at the scenery; he seemed intent on a certain location.

* * *

><p><strong>After many halls <strong>Ely slowed his feverish pace to a stop and threw open a door.

"Monsieur Dikau, what is the meaning of this! Barging into my office like some…" The short man behind the desk sentence ended once he saw who was behind Ely.

The man sent a look to Ely that shown _Is this real? _

"Yes. Now, we need to do something about… about that _man. _I have a location where you can send the guards to.' Ely saw the doubt in his eyes' Monsieur Lefrev, please, for my sister sake. Believe me."

Lefrev still looked skeptical but saw no other reason _not _to believe him. But Jean Lefrev had a fear of ghosts. Even at age 62 he still believed in ghosts, the Opera Ghost, commonly known as the Phantom of the Opera, was no exception. He paid this 'ghost' 20 thousand Francs a month and kept box five empty for the 'ghost's' use because of that fear.

With this fear it caused Lefrev to be hesitant in going against this 'ghost'. But he had an obligation, to protect this theater and those who inhabit it.

And Jean Lefrev was a very good keeper of this theater. And that is why he sought to obey the 'ghost' so no consequences would be set forth.

Jean Lefrev was a very smart man but he was completely struck dumb at this new proposition.

Lefrev sighed wearily like the old man he was and looked back at Ely under leaden eyelids. "Very well, but are you sure that it is wise to go against him? You, of all people knows what he is capable of." Lefrev inclined his head to Lara but Ely felt a flame ignite in him and he came close to walking up and strangling the man but held himself back.

Ely took a deep sigh closing his eyes momentarily, "Sir, we _must _do this. It is a matter of my sister's life!' Ely had to hold back tears at this point' She can't even remember me. I think that this call's for us to do something. Don't you think so? Hell, just take a look at her face, he struck her!"

Lefrev was, _felt_, defeated. He knew he had to act now, to do _something_.

Lara just stood and watched the scene unravel before her not quite knowing what to do. If there was _anything _she could do. It was completely out of her grasp. She felt at lost.

Which in a sense, she kind of was.

Ely couldn't believe this man. What was he waiting for? The proof was right there, his sister, who had been missing all this time. It made Ely's blood boil thing how that…_monster_ hurt his little sister who he vowed to protect after their parents died. And he failed.

God, who knows what other horrors she was subjected to? And the worst part is, is that she can't remember him and now Lefrev was trying to hold back on the monster who had harmed his sister? _No, this can't happen' _Ely thought'_ I will get revenge for Lara._

"Alright, I'll send for the guards. Ely, go get the doctor, I'll stay with Lara till you get back." Lefrev spoke with the authority Ely knew and remembered; Ely left the room and Lara was told to sit at one of the sleek chairs in front of the big mahogany desk.

* * *

><p><strong>Ely soon came <strong>back with a tall young doctor who was something like from a romance novel with dark hair, finely sculpted features and blue eyes. Lefrev left to go send words to the guards.

Lara paid little attention to his looks however, only trying to pick up the conversation between Ely and Lefrev, now that Lefrev had sent word to the guards who were preparing to attack if needed.

"Good afternoon Miss, I'm Ragene. Can you tell me what you do remember, if there's anything at all?" Ragene spoke in a gentle voice, deep as Lara had expected. On the way back to the room Ely had told Regene of her condition.

"All I can remember once I found my belongings in my bag is that I was packing for a trip."

"And where is your bag?" Lara reached up to her shoulder prepared to pull it off when she felt her face go ashen. Her bag was gone; dropped during the scuffle.

She felt a hand on her shoulder and looked to see Ragene had a concerned expression.

"I need my bag! Please, I need it!" She really did need it, the journal mostly. It held the key to what happened.

Ragene spoke in a calm tone as one dose with a child, "It is fine we'll have someone get it for you don't worry. Now, is there anything else?" Lara shook her head just stating that she knew her age and name.

Ragene nodded and told her he was going to patch her lip up then search for any marks of a fall.

Ragene came up with nothing but in his short career as an around-the-clock doctor he has seen cases as he has now; only not in someone so young and at the start of their life, normally eighty year olds. But Ragene came up with no other diagnosis.

"She does have amnesia but it's not from a fall.' Ragene began now that he had every ones attention' It's from a traumatic experience. Something she doesn't _want_ to remember that her subconscious is blocking out and it should come back just not as soon as we all hope it will." Ely breathed a sigh of relief but Lara felt there was something more to it, something darker.

Lefrev paid the young doctor who packed up his supplies and left.

* * *

><p><strong>Lara was now <strong>sitting in a mediocre room waiting for any update on what was going down but for a full hour she has heard nothing. She's felt on edge, just waiting for _him, _whoever _he _is, to come and actually take her this time, with no one to help.

_Stop thinking like that! There taking care of it. _That's why they've been gone so long, they found the man and are now putting an end to this ordeal and she can worry about her recovery.

A knock on the door caused Lara to jump up from the bed ready to run before she realized it was only Ely once he came in. He put the black bag containing Lara's things and she sat back down waiting to hear what he had to say.

Ely just stood there staring at his sister knowing he's failed her again. He felt like a complete failure. How was he to break this to her…

Lara didn't need him to tell her that they didn't find him; she could see it in his eyes that shown like dark green embers.

"What now? Are we to leave or stay?" She asked this question in the gravest of tones Ely's ever heard in her delicate voice and he felt the guilt pour over him like melting wax on a candle.

This made Ely think; should they leave? Or should they stay? Lara's whole life has been spent here, well part but… no, I won't let _him _ruin her life.

The next sentence would drastically change both their lives in an unimaginable way, "Yes...we will stay."

Alright, I know it's short but I want to know what you think of it. Is it good, bad? I decided to end it there since it is rather late and I was determined to finish at least one chapter tonight. 


	3. Chapter 3:Fidelio

Chapter 3: Fidelio

The night was brutal for Lara. Ely did have a guard outside her door and that brought some comfort but she left a few candles burning over the night. Still, she knew things wouldn't be normal till she got rid of _him_. The problem was, was that she didn't know _who _she was to get _rid _of. Lara didn't like accusing someone of something that she didn't know if they did or not, even though that's what Ely explained to her.

The odd thing is, is that she recognized _his _voice but not anyone else's. And she should remember her own brother's voice if she were to recognize anyone's. Though she tried her very best, no memories of her past life came to her.

After Ely had left the night before Lara had scrambled to the desk where her bag laid askew, hoping to find everything in check. Lara felt triumphant when she found the journal. It was there and now she would know what happened, maybe, but it determined on how consistent she was with writing before she had lost her memory.

Lara opened to the page, it was just a small entry of what she did that day and what she were to do later but a small memory came back with it before she even read it. She remembers that she was going to going to go the market with a girl named Janice Bartov. Blond curly hair and the bluest eyes she had ever seen came to mind and she remembered that to be Janice.

Lara flipped to the next page then the next, and after that. So many reminiscences at once, and different people too, Lara didn't know how one would be able to remember all of it. Then she got to one entry that appeared to be in some coded writing, shorthand perhaps.

Then the page was ripped and the following pages were as well, missing, torn out from where they were supposed to be, a cover up to hide the evidence. Even if it was evidence that she couldn't read. Lara sat at the chair staring down at the places where there were intended to be journal entry's as if willing them to be placed back in.

Then she rose and glared at the surrounding room feeling the defeat but unwilling to admit it to herself, but then sat down feeling foolish.

_No I still have a chance of remembering things on my own, like Ragene said. _

_And if your memory comes back too late, then what will you do?_

* * *

><p><em>Ely<em> slumped in the red velvet auditorium chairs feeling ages older than only twenty-eight. The dancers on the stage and music were barely making its way to his mind. Lara was back, the _man _was still on the loose and Ely had nothing he could possibly do.

When the gendarmes had arrived Ely led them to the room he had found Lara in. The only problem now he had to find the way she _got _in there. Ely was certain she had not just simply walked in, he had been there all morning observing the auditions, and the only way to the room was from the stage; the other side was a dead end.

He had heard the struggle as he was taking a break and went to investigate and then Lara called for help. _The man had been in there before I got in but had left before I seen him. _He came up with this conclusion long before Lara had explained what had happened.

At first Ely suspected the boxes, a few were tall enough to conceal a full grown man, but they had no evidence of being tampered with. Then he realized it must have been the mirror. Ely searched over the entire wall surrounding it, the mirror itself before…they heard a rumble then it slid open in the blink of an eye.

Beyond the mirror stood a cement wall, nothing else, Ely had expected a hall or something but that was it. He had even searched that but found no evidence of any way in or out.

Lefrev seemed to actually be…relived when Ely had told him what they found. Ely couldn't understand, but he knew one thing, the man was a coward, though he hid behind a hard exterior, like that of a beetle, when in truth his insides were squishy and weak, breakable if you applied the right amount of pressure. And apparently the phantom knew how much pressure to apply.

One pathetic, amateur dancer after the next, high pitched screeches, timid voiced sopranos; Ely wondered what these people thought or what they were told to actually make them think they could sing or dance. Now, Ely did not ask any of these people, that would be just downright rude but behind his veil of kindness, Ely was fuming at most of the people who acted as if they were kings and queens.

Ely was most known for his kind, gentle demeanor but most of the workers at the Opera house knew Ely also had a temper, especially when it came to the likes he has to deal with at present. But they also know he is rational, even when seeing red and that Ely himself when angered would always refrain from inflicting damage on anyone or anything.

He groaned inwardly when a blond with crystalline skin and green eyes flaunted on stage, her dress cut low, eyeing Ely suggestively. _Oh just stop._

* * *

><p><em>Lara <em>was getting restless. She paced back and forth, glancing out the window periodically for no apparent reason, sat down, stood up, and then she finally threw her bedroom door open and stepped into the bright hallway. It was a little odd that Ely didn't have a guard stationed at her door but it was also a blessing, she didn't have to make an excuse for leaving the room, nor did she have to have an escort.

She was alone. This was good. The halls were silent, save for the occasional laughter or far away voices. With deadened steps Lara crept along the wall, parallel from the noises. Not knowing her destination she kept trudging on, admiring the intricate designs and the simple but beautiful schemes.

She soon came to a door that was ajar with no light coming from the other side, not one of the dorm doors or dressing rooms, it was too old looking, cracks and faded brown. A sense of curiosity came over her, and quickly became too much to bear and she pushed the door open slowly, hinges creaking. Her assumptions were correct; the room, or hallway, was a stairwell led up and a small light could be seen. Hand on handrail, Lara edged up, one stair at a time.

At last she made it to the door at the very top. The roof. A memory came back; she would spend summer nights watching the stars, peacefully taking in the scenery.

But something felt different as she stood by the now closed door with the breeze playing with her dark brown hair. She knew she wasn't alone now. She heard a sniffle to her right and a long sigh like the end to a long, mournful poem. Lara didn't know whether to go see if the person was right or walk away and let them have their privacy. Then a she remembered something she was told long ago: If one waits to be asked to help when the chance arises, they are just as guilty as if they walked away. She knew what she had to do now.

Deliberately slow she took a step forward, hesitated then went the rest of the way till she was able to see the poor being. Blond hair, she couldn't see her eyes or face due to her back towards her but Lara decided to at least be hopeful.

"Janice?" The girl turned swiftly, blue eyes and rosy red cheeks stained with dried tears. It _was _Janice Bartov, Lara was certain of that. She was surprised, however, to see guilt in her sapphire pools but soon was replaced with surprise.

It took Janice a full moment to come to reality but she the stood and with a swipe of her sleeve, wiped her eyes then said, "Lara, I-I heard you came back this morning. Gossip spreads quickly around here," She let out a nerves laugh, "I heard you lost your memory?"

Lara nodded, a little skeptical, "Yes, but I found my journal,' Lara paused when Janice drew in a low, quick breath but resumed speaking when Janice just smiled back sweetly 'which I remembered you somehow after I read an entry of going to the market."

Janice agreed it was quite strange but she was very glad Lara was back and virtually unharmed. "Lara, I was wondering, would you like me to help you with the ropes around here till you re-adjust to the happenings here?"

"Sure, that would be great." Janice clapped her hands together with a big grin, "Wonderful! I have practice today but tomorrow will be good. I had best get going." Janice hugged Lara before she all but ran to the door then slammed it shut.

_What an odd girl._

* * *

><p><em>Lara <em>hadn't realized that the opera house was so huge. She was, no matter how much she hated to admit it, lost and had no idea how she even got to where she was now.

"Lara! What are you doing out of your room?" It was Ely. He ran up to her, a disapproving frown on his face. Lara held up a hand, signaling him to calm down; it had little effect, "Look Ely, I have been trapped in that room for a long time. I needed some air."

He sighed, his frown turned into a face etched with misery, Lara felt guilty and was about to apologize when he stopped her, "I understand but,' He took one of her hands staring into her eyes, 'you must understand, I only do this to protect you. And it's not you I'm upset with. I think you know who it is. Just listen, be careful, this is his home, his domain. He knows every crevice, hole, trap, hidden passages; just stay with someone at all times,' expression bursting with emotion Ely concluded. 'How about this, you can stay with me for the rest of the auditions today, sound good?"

Lara smiled, hoping to brighten him up, which it did, "Yes, I'd love to." He returned her smile and, slinging an arm around her shoulders, he led her to the auditorium.

* * *

><p><strong>O wär ich schon mit dir vereint! <strong>(If only I were already with thee!)

"Alright Miss. Koran, that was enough." The one in question ended her solo from _Fidelio _Beethoven's opera. Lara was surprised when she saw the, at medium height, high cheek bones, plump lips, slender figure, dishwater blond and brown, blue eyed, Miss Koran; the woman was too beautiful to be real. Lara had never seen someone with that blue of eyes, they were too surreal. She was clearly at least twenty-nine or thirty, and her voice was very strong. Her voice matched her looks, rich, sweet, with just the right amount of passion.

Ely looked down at Lara who gave an approving nod; he made his choice, "Miss. Koran, you've won the part. You are our new Prima Donna."

I know a lots not happening in this one but I had to get a basis for how I'm to work with this. I also might not be updating frequently on either of my stories. Due to the fact that I want to not have to change it after you've already read it and then have to read it again. Writing chapters, I mean multiple at one time, then revising them over and over till there perfect is how I'm going to do this from now on. So please review and tell me what you think. 

I want to give special thatnks to christinegrrl for the review!


	4. Chapter 4: A watch

Chapter 4: A watch.

_Lara _followed Ely and Miss. Koran, now known as Silvia, to the Prima Donna room.

Ely has been talking non-stop ever since they began walking, telling Silvia of the inhabitants of the opera house and of some parts of her schedule. Lara suspected he might fancy Silvia but she wasn't sure if this was how he always acted with new employees or not.

Still it was humorous seeing him act like a fool, the only fun Lara's had since she had woken up in that room. Finally, before Ely talked poor Silvia's ear off, they made it to the Prima Donna room.

"Here we are ladies. I think you'll find this room quite enjoyable Silvia." With that he opened the door and ushered the two inside.

Pink rose wall paper covered the walls, two twin beds lined together on each wall from the door, a full-length mirror stood dauntingly on the wall opposite from where they were standing, many dressers were scattered about and with two steps leading up to it, a large desk sat next to the mirror.

Silvia was clearly mesmerized by the beauty of the room; most likely she had never seen anything like it before. Ely and Lara allowed her to examine her new settlement in peace. Turning towards them with a huge grin she Silvia said, "Oh I just love it. It's absolutely wonderful. I just can't thank you enough."

Ely grinned back and said, "No need to thank me. I should be thanking _you. _Your suburb voice will save this opera house, undoubtedly."

Blushing, Silva said shyly, "Oh, why thank you."

Neither of them said anything and neither did Lara who awkwardly looked away but was surprised when Ely suddenly said, "Forgive me ladies, if you don't mind I must be going. I have a mandatory meeting that I cannot miss."

"Oh it's fine, go right ahead. I'm sure Lara here can keep me company." Ely looked expectantly at Lara who assented to his leaving saying that she could take care of things for him. He hugged her gratefully and, after saying bye to Silvia, left the room.

Silvia turned towards Lara and had her follow her to a small couch parallel from the desk and almost right next to the mirror; Lara opted for the side where she could have her back to the mirror.

Slanting her back on the armrest Silva said, "What is your relation to, if you don't mind me calling him, Ely?"

Mimicking Silvia, Lara replied, "Sister. And no, I don't mind you calling him that."

"Hmm, I thought I saw the resemblance. Is he the only manager?"

Lara thought back to Lefrev, he seemed to be the boss over everything since he had to call the gendarmes and Lara could have sworn she heard Ely say something about him being an assistant manager, "No, Monsieur Lefrev is the head manager; Ely's the assistant."

"If you don't mind me asking but do I hear a slight southern accent? I wasn't able to hear it in your singing, which is mainly why I'm asking." Lara asked.

Silvia nodded, saying, "Yes, I used to live in America but after my folks passed I wanted a better life than I did there."

A momentary silence followed where Silvia seemed to be trying to think of something to say. "How long have you two been here?"

Lara stumbled on what she was supposed to say. She didn't know how long they've been there. Silva seemed to notice her distress and said, "What is the matter? Did I say something wrong?"

"No, no you didn't say anything wrong it's just…" Lara's shoulders slumped. She couldn't very well tell Silvia that there's a madman running lose in the catacombs of the opera house who caused Lara to lose her memory to where she remembers nothing of her past life. Silvia would probably run out the minute she heard it and they'd be short of a singer.

Silvia raised her eyebrows then scrunched them together in confusion. "It's just what, dear? Don't worry, you can tell me."

Lara fell into an even deeper stupor. This woman had no _idea _what she was saying. "Well, you see I lost my memory,' Silvia urged Lara on with a comforting smile. 'And it's kind of not a very short story kind of circumstance. _I _myself don't know what happened…I suppose I hit my head somewhere."

Silvia leaned back after she had scooted slightly forward while Lara was speaking, she then said, "Look honey, I know that isn't true, is it? There _is _something more to it. Listen, I am not forcing you to tell me but if you want to just know that you can."

The serenity in her voice and how she's acted so far moved Lara to at least tell her what happened, "There's this man. I don't know who he is but he told me-he told me we're _married_. I have never seen him before in my life. My doctor informed me I can't remember anything because it's from a traumatic experience. I don't want to know what that _experience _could have been."

Lara stopped there; feeling like sand was clogged up in her throat, causing her inaccessibility to talk. It _did, _however, feel a lot better to be able to at least _tell _somebody.

Now it was Silvia who looked confused, but more surprised than anything. "You know, over the many years of my life I don't think I've ever heard a story that bad. What made you think I wouldn't stay after that?"

"Because he lives beneath the opera house." Lara put this bluntly; she didn't try to sugar coat it. She probably wouldn't be able to. Besides, whatever embarrassment she had felt before, Lara was over it by now.

With the best of her ability, Silvia suppressed a laugh which soon died away at the seriousness of Lara's face. The girl wasn't making a jest. "D-do you really believe that he resides _beneath _the opera house?"

This was said both exasperatingly and shockingly. Lara replied, "Yes because I've _been _there,' suddenly, something came to Lara, 'He presumes this persona of The Phantom of the Opera. Now don't give me that look Silvia, it is true. Ask Ely or better yet, one of the girls in the ballet, I remember they gossip about it _a lot_. I…I think, if I remember correctly, he wears a mask. I don't remember why though. I cannot recall anything else."

As she had come to a close Lara had fixed her eyesight on the edge of the arm rest, finding her bashfulness find its way back again. Silvia, however was not going to allow Lara to avert her attention away from her and with a gentle hand lifted her eyes back to her own.

What she saw was kindness and not scorns, "Honey, I believe you. Trust me, I really do. And even if I didn't I would still be your friend."

Lara nodded and was more shocked when Silvia forced Lara into a tight embrace. They pulled back when the massive grandfather clock struck 10:00 and Lara gasped at how late it was.

Silvia arose from her seat and said somewhat annoyed, "Well dear you better go back to your room. It is rather late."

The thought of going back to her room alone was unpleasant to Lara but she thought it best to hide it, Silvia's done enough already. "Yes, see you in the morning?"

Silvia nodded, smiling and before she had unlocked the door she paused mid-stream and turned to Lara with a questioning look, "You can go back to room alone, correct? Or would you like me to go with you?"

Great, it was then that Lara realized she had no idea how to even get _to _her room. "Well, I kind of just realized I don't know _how _to get to my room. And it's fine, I can go find Ely."

"Or you could stay with me tonight?" Lara didn't think of that. It seemed the simpler option. But what if Ely came to Lara's room and didn't find her there? He would wake every one up trying to find her before he realized she was in the Prima Donna room with Silvia.

Lara voiced this concern and Silvia reasoned, "You know, Ely told me that I had a maid somewhere along this hall. I'll go find her, wait here."

Silvia had shut the door before Lara could protest. Well, looks like she'll be staying in here tonight so she sat back on the small couch.

After only a minute Lara started by the candles blowing out.

The presence was back and this time it was calmer than before but when he spoke he sounded right _next _to her, "_Follow my voice." _

Lara found it hard to rebel, impossible, and she quickly complied by some unknown force. He repeated the same instructions and this time it came from the mirror. Her feet dismayed her as they began to slowly lead her towards her reflection as he said the same order.

Slowly, her mind began to fog, the will to fight back dying away. It became almost easy to succumb to his voice, and Lara almost _wanted _to.

Her opposite was almost touching her as she reached to it but suddenly his small, encouraging chants ceased and the creak of the twin doors cleared the mist clouding her thoughts. She was now in control of her movements.

But one last order caused her to pause, _"If you care at all for her or your brother, it would be wise to keep what just occurred to yourself." _And then she felt the presence dissipate.

"I just told the maid to inform your brother that you'll stay with me tonight-what happened to the lights?"

"T-they blew out from a draft I suppose." It was the best excuse she could come up with.

Apparently Silvia bought it because she just shrugged and said, "Well, we'll be going to bed soon anyway. I'm sure Ely wouldn't want you staying up late and I myself need rest. My first rehearsal is to-morrow at eight am." She said this as she sorted through her suitcase.

Stomping her foot slightly Silvia said, as she turned to Lara who had taken the bed on the right of the door, "Drat, I forgot that you would need night clothes. What size are you?"

Lara supplied the answer and Silvia replied, "Well, we're not the same clothes size but maybe they have some in here."

Reaching in the closet Silvia pulled out a white, floor length night gown. Handing it to her, Silvia stepped aside so Lara could change in the small loft.

Lara shut the door securely behind her and shred the dress she previously was wearing. It fit snugly to her, as if it was made for her.

The embellished hem and ornate decorations along the sleeves didn't seem foreign to Lara as she had thought it would, the gown actually brought back a momentary recollection of a past time. All Lara caught out of that short-lived glimpse was a dark cavern, nothing more but it made her feel hopeful.

"What's taking so long?"

"Just a moment!" Lara called back, however a small glimmer on the floor stopped her from leaving. The object, a small wrist watch, was plain silver. No designs. Nothing amazing about it. The time wasn't even close to being correct. Nevertheless Lara slipped it on her wrist and hurried out the door without a second thought.

Lara mumbled a small apology and slipped under her own covers. She turned her back towards Silvia and shut her eyes tight, intent on getting more sleep than the previous restless night.

Well, to say I'm not impressed with this chapter would be an understatement. I know it's not the best but I tried my best and have reviewed it millions of times. 

In reply to inujisan: I used that name because Tomb Raider is my favorite video game so points for you for seeing that! :) 

I want to give thanks to all my reviewers for being patient with me. I _never _would have allowed this story to go so long without being updated but I haven't had my computer and I just now replaced the screen. The terrible part was that, when it had gotten broken, I was in a huge writing moment and was flying through chapters. Luckily, I save a lot while I am writing so I lost none of my work. The good thing about this large pause was that I got a lot more ideas. 


	5. Chapter 5: What deal? What choice?

Chapter 5: What deal? What choice?

_Ely _woke early at dawn. He loved this time of day. Normally, he would have the maid run a bath and then would, from his third floor bathroom, watch the change of the sky from an orange that would then blend with a light blue that turned into a vast ocean. But this was no normal day.

It had been a month since they first found Lara and Ely had been working hard at finding new areas to search for a way into his domain. And today he will be talking with Inspector Ledoux to see about the whereabouts of the Phantom.

Inspector Ledoux had been hired here before to see about Carlotta's, the former diva, wardrobe manager, Joseph Buquet, who had mysteriously disappeared after venturing down into the cellars (They had later discovered he had quit due to working conditions).

This was the first time Ely had begun to truly doubt the whole charade known as The Phantom of the Opera. Too many accidents had happened at the time for Ely to put forth these uncertainties in fear of more tragedies to befall them.

Ely didn't know how well Ledoux would be but he was the best in Paris and Ely has to be optimistic for this to be able to end.

* * *

><p><em>Erik <em>was currently high up in the rafters, amusingly watching Monsieur Dikau pacing about on the empty stage. He knew who he was waiting for. That pathetic Inspector Ledoux.

Erik had it all planned out, even before Lara had escaped. It still shocks him at how bold she was in denying their marriage. She was a quiet girl who had never done something such as escaping, she had never tried before and she had had seven months to try.

Knowing that Ely wasn't going to leave since he was too stubborn and thought too highly of himself to back down from a challenge, Erik was going to hold out as long as it took to win Lara back. It wasn't going to take much, if he just used her family and friends, as he did the first time, as leverage, she would be his in no time.

Something that confused even himself was how long he was taking to actually go forward with the second phase of his scheme. It has been a whole month since the mirror incident and Lara hadn't said a word to anyone. He obviously still held _some _power over her so why was he being hesitant?

He excused this as being lenient by giving her time with family and friends after being away for a long time. Then, when he saw fit, he would take her to the house he had been preparing during the half a year she was with him. It was now complete and once he was ready for her nothing would stop him from taking what was rightfully his.

* * *

><p>"Lara that is still not the correct move, you need to jump higher. Let us take a break, and then we will continue." Janice told <em>Lara <em>as she once again did the wrong leap.

Janice had offered, being the good friend she was, to help Lara practice for the upcoming performance of _The Marriage of Figaro._ They were now in a large dancing studio that was, though not used much, in supreme condition, and had a large grand piano positioned on the wall, bars for stretching, and a large mirror covering an entire section of a wall.

Lara hated dancing. She did not understand why it was a necessary thing for her to do. Lara asked, begged, to be one of the background painters but Ely would not hear of it.

"_I can be a painter, anything but dancing." _

"_No, you were a dancer before the incident and a dancer you shall be." Ely told her firmly even though he had his own doubts about it. She wasn't ever too thrilled about dancing, even before the incident. _

_Lara huffed, childishly, and crossed her arms over her chest refusing to look at the smirking Ely who knew he had won. _

"Are you even listening to me?" Lara's head shot up to Janice who now huffed and crossed her arms over her chest, "As I was saying, you need to learn these moves before the performance. If you don't then we will all look like fools and you will bring shame to this opera house."

"Don't you have a subtle way of explaining things?" Lara told Janice sarcastically who rolled her eyes at her.

"This is serious Lara! I know how much you despise dancing but you _must _do this."

Lara nodded and said, standing from her seating position, "I know it is important which is why we are going to work on it today till I get it right."

* * *

><p><em>Ely's <em>patience had finally paid off when the tall, but not very built, salt N' pepper haired, and brown curly mustached, Inspector Ledoux was said to be waiting in Ely's office.

"Bonjour Inspector Ledoux. Forgive me if I may seem a little rude but do you mind if we get straight to business, this is rather important." Ely said once they were settled at his desk and greetings had been made.

Ledoux produced a small notepad and pen and said, "Not at all, Mousier Dikau. Tell me all that has, since I was already informed about your sister, occurred since your sister has been found. Which has been a month, correct?"

"Yes, Mousier, it has been a month. Strangely, there have been no notes or any problems with the Phantom-which Lara told me, she remembered, that his name was Erik, no last name. I've also been informed that someone, other than Lara, else knows about the Phantom, the relationship between the two or whether or not there is more than one persons involved is unknown. The person is described as a female-no one clearly saw her other than blond or white hair-who had been seen with a male with a white mask-the Phantom. I cannot say if this is credible information but it is all that I know. I do have some files I am wishing to give you after I review them, but I must read them through before I can give them to you. "

Inspector Ledoux finished with his notes and stood, extended his hand to Ely, who took it, and suggested, "Thank you for your time. Right now I cannot do much but, take my advice when I say this, keep a watch on your sister. I have seen the work of the Phantom-more than I am willing to tell you. He is plotting something and he seems to be working on time. Just have her be with someone at all times."

Ely nodded quickly, bid him a farewell and shut the door behind Ledoux before falling exhaustedly into his chair. This would be a long night reading those files. But there was no way he could finish them in one night-they held all the crevices and tunnels around the opera house.

"_Do you really think it is wise to go against me?" _A haunting voice whispered in Ely's ear, startling him.

"Whose there? Show yourself!" Ely shouted and rose from his seat, glaring at the empty room. He had a clear idea of who it might be.

Ely's bravery faltered when a dark chuckle echoed, _"Calm yourself, _Mousier Dikau. _All you need to worry about is Lara. Do you know where she is?" _

Ely's heart pounded loudly when the Phantom mentioned his sister and he felt his anger rise, "What have you done with her?"

"_Nothing yet. Do you know where she is?" _That was all it took for Ely to run from the room.

"Lara! Lara, can you hear me?" He cried and, when he made it to the stage, there she was, standing in the middle, a confused expression on her face.

"Of course I can…" Lara stopped speaking when Ely mumbled "It was a distraction…' he then yelled to Mousier Reyer, 'Don't let her out of your sight." And he ran back to his office.

Ely slammed the drawer to his desk shut and cursed his foolishness. The files were missing. The Phantom had gotten Ely out of his office long enough for him to take the files that held the secret of how to get to him. Everything rested upon that file. Now Ely knew he had failed Lara, again.

* * *

><p>After Ely had explained to <em>Lara <em>why he was acting such a way, Lara had gone back to her room, quite flustered. She didn't understand why he-the Phantom-she refused to call him his name, it seemed too intimate-was going to such lengths for her. Why couldn't she just remember?

She slouched against the wall on her new bed. They had moved Lara with Silvia after Silvia had insisted Lara stay with her, thinking it would be safer and Silvia also mentioned it would be too boring being all alone. Silvia was currently rambling on about the masquerade party that was to happen in a few weeks. Lara learned to let her go on when she was like this, like a young woman, Silvia could not be stopped when excited.

Suddenly, Silvia gasped and spun around, "I need to go see the tailor, she asked me to come in tonight. I'll be back in a while." And with that she left and Lara was glad for it. She was in need of peace right now. Silvia was a very good friend but she tended to be a little too much some times.

"Finally some peace in quite." Lara rested her head back on the wall, closing her eyes and breathing deeply. She decided to take a quick cat-nap before Silvia would get back.

A disturbance woke her after five minutes and she held back a groan, thinking it was Silvia, and jumped feeling something light-weight fall on her lap.

Grudgingly, she opened her eyes and was surprised to see a letter addressed to her. There was no one in her room but, looking at the ceiling, she saw a vent high above where it could have fallen.

A feeling of utter dread came over her after she realized who it was from but she tore it open and read it anyway, ignoring the voice in her head warning her not to read it:

_Dear Lara_

_I am disappointed in you. You made a deal with me, you made a choice. But I am willing to make amends. I will allow you to stay with your friends and family longer if you allow me to speak with you. We have very important matters to discuss, matters that I am certain you will find to be important. If you accept, place this letter in front of the mirror as you finish reading. If you decline, rip it in half and burn it. But be wary. _

_Yours,_

_Erik_

Lara's hands were shaking as she finished it. There was no way that she was going to accept but he was offering her to stay with her family and friends longer. That was quite obvious that he was meaning that she was already going to leave at some point. The line at the end troubled her, it was a threat but she didn't know what he would do. She didn't want to think of the deal she made. She didn't want to know.

So she did the only thing reasonable, she ripped it half, and burnt it to a crisp then discarded it into the trashcan. He wasn't going to have control over her anymore; she was going to be her own woman. No matter how hard he tried, he would not win.

But, right then and there, that she had to go and tell Ely about the letter. Then, for the time being, they would leave to a temporary settlement. It seemed the right decision, Lara was pleased with it, and soon she found herself whispering amusedly, "And no more strenuous dance routines." Everything was falling into play, and it was all to her liking.

She paused, and glanced down at her folded hands, her mouth opened in awe as she stared at the silver watch. It was gleaming and, as she watched the strange lightshow play before her, she noticed that it was spinning backwards, as if it was counting down to something.

Then she was thrown back, back in time. Seven months to be exact.

Since I have been such a bad author and made my patient readers wait this long, I am uploading two chapters tonight. Now, the next chapter might be confusing but hopefully I write it correctly. 


	6. Chapter 6: Choice Made

Chapter six: Choice made.

When _Lara _woke again she knew where she was at. In Erik's home. She had made the choice to stay with him, be his wife, for Christine Daae. A choice that would change the course of her life, forever.

She was resting uncomfortably in a four-poster bed with black velvet sheets and pillows. To put it shortly, everything was black. Even the bedside dresser.

The gown she was in was shabby, holes were torn and the sleeves had been ripped to the point where they were only staying up by thin strings. The night before, when she had declared to stay with him and he returned to the room she was being kept in, Erik had gone into a fit of rage. He went completely mad.

The trigger that set him off? Lara had begun to silently cry. He had backhanded her then, when she started sobbing loudly, he hit her with his fist. That was when he was unable to control himself. Erik started beating her, tearing at her clothes for no apparent reason. Raging incoherent accusations and words at her he finally wore himself out to exhaustion and passed out on top of her, in his bed.

He was still in bed, but not on her. He was on his own side of the bed, his back to her. Lara wasn't sure if he was awake or not but, even though she had a chance of escape, though slim, she was too fearful of what he would do to her if she did try.

Lara winced, while rolling on her side so she didn't face him, when pain shot through her. But she held back tears. The bruises on her face when his powerful blows had connected with her face were the ones causing the most pain. She was certain she could feel blood crusted on her lip. She was also certain that, if he could do that to her, he could do a lot worse things. And here she was in his bed, with him.

That was what Lara feared the most. She prided herself in her innocence. She'd be damned if she were to allow someone to take her by force. But what could she do about it? Nothing.

There was no way she would be able to take her choice to stay with him back. It was irrevocable. And, even if she were to somehow go back in time, she would have felt guilty for making poor Christine live with a monster such as Erik. Lara didn't have a lover. Christine did. Christine had a chance at a real family. Unlike Lara.

That was why Lara chose this. She wanted to make a difference, for Christine, and, if she had to suffer, she would. Christine had treated her like a sister. Raoul had been like a second brother. There was nothing she wouldn't do for her or him. It almost made Lara cry knowing she would never see Ely, Christine, or Raoul again. She was trapped in an eternal hell.

The bed shifted. He was awake. Lara trembled in dreaded anticipation. A cool hand found her side and slid over her semi-bare stomach. Lara didn't dare turn around or try to stop him, it would only cause trouble. Her body was shaking uncontrollably and it worsened when he moved closer, a small, an almost inaudible whimper escaped her lips.

His cold, nasty breath played at her neck and he choked out, "Why do you tremble and cry like that? Am I that horrible?" He jerked her to where she was facing him. Lara winced, seeing that he wasn't wearing his mask and, mostly, because of the darkness in his eyes, they were almost black.

He gripped her already bruised throat, cruelly, and tightened his grasp, "Do I truly frighten you that bad, Lara? Is there any other reason beside my abhorrent face?"

How badly she wanted to cry yes. _Yes, you do frighten me. But it's your actions! _She could only think it as he kept applying more pressure, and she slowly began to lose reality.

His hand loosened, "Do you love me?" Lara's eyes rolled weakly to his dark ones and only saw madness.

"Yes." She lied, saying it almost mechanically.

Erik's eyes burned angrily and he reapplied the force around her throat, he spat, "No you don't. You hate me. I see it in your eyes. Well,' he hissed, standing from the bed and pulling her with him, 'you can _never_ leave!"

He dragged her unwilling form with him, his destination was unknown to Lara and she figured it wouldn't matter in the long run. Was she to get another beating? _He could have done that in his bed, as he did last night. _Lara reasoned to herself. Or did he have something worse in mind?

"Please slow down, you are hurting me!" He spun around and she collided into him. He latched onto her before she could move away.

"Am I? Well, _my love, _the pain you are feeling is nothing I have had to deal with when you destroyed my and Christine's love!" And he resumed his mad search through the dark halls till he came to a rusty door with no handle. He knocked three times and it flew open, revealing an unlit, dark room.

Lara was tossed in carelessly and the door was slammed shut behind her. She ran up, beating on the wall where she thought the door might be, with her fists, "Erik! You know I am afraid of the dark! Please let me out, I promise I will-"

"You will do what, exactly? Promise to _love _me and be a _good wife_?"

Oh God, what was she saying? "Yes."

No sound came from behind the door and she feared he left. When his footsteps began to retreat, she began to hyperventilate. The quick, ragged breaths racked her body painfully, she strove to calm herself but her panic and fear was too great.

Dark shadows, glowing red eyes, and pale figures came in and out of her focus as she herself began to slip from reality and coward away from the frightening apparitions by sliding down the corner of one of the walls. Maybe one of the blows to her skull had been fatal but was having delayed reactions. Or, the one that seemed more like it, she was passing out from utter fear.

All she knew was that she was tired and promptly fell into a dark abyss.

* * *

><p><em>Erik <em>didn't feel guilty. Not in the least bit was he shamefaced. She deserved what was happening, and what was to come, to her. He probably would have killed her last night if he hadn't exhausted himself. Her actions have justified it.

He could still feel her soft neck between his hands from earlier. It wasn't so soft though, it had dried up blood on it and bruises. Actually, when he had woken before she had and he had caressed her skin, it was rough. Her lips were cracked and dry. One of her eyes looked swollen. The once ivory skin of her arms and legs was now dirty from being thrown about on the floor of his room. It didn't make him feel guilty. It made him feel powerful.

She was his wife. He was her husband. He could do with her as he so pleased and when. And if he wanted to leave her in a dark room then so be it. He had every right to. Erik didn't feel like seeing her right now anyway and he doubted she wanted to see him.

At the thought his fist balled up angrily. It made him think of how she had lied to him to save her own skin. She had probably thought he would beat her or force her to bed with him if she didn't say she loved him. She didn't love him, couldn't. All because of his face.

Erik remembered when she had kissed him last night, when she had vowed to be his wife for Christine. Lara hadn't done it out of love or because she held any affections toward him. Never could she anyway. He felt her soft lips on his. How she had put false passion into it. Erik had to see her.

He rose, as if to leave, but stopped himself. He couldn't do that. He couldn't see her, he might hurt her again. Did she really deserve it? His attempt to take her by force or the beating or locking her alone in a dark room?

"Of course. She deserved it all…and more." Erik reasoned with himself but didn't leave his room, only laid back down on his plush bed, not feeling any remorse for his broken down wife in a dark, bed less room.

* * *

><p><em>It was the last act of Faust when it had happened. Lights out. Lights on. Christine gone. Only her mesmerizing voice that echoed against the hollow theater was proof that she had been on that stage. <em>

_Lara's first act was to find Raoul. She had pushed her way through the crowd of confused people when she found him, he was crying out Christine's name pitifully. Like he believed she would hear him. _

_Guilt washed through Lara and, once leading him to an area where no one could possibly hear her she told him all she knew about Christine and her teacher. The Angel of music, The Phantom of the Opera, and how they were connected, it was all explained in that crucial moment. _

_Raoul didn't even question her. He had said that they had to go tell the managers at once. Lara had talked him out of it, knowing they would think them mad. And perhaps they were. _

_Lara hadn't seen the man with the fedora, jade-green eyes, dark complexion, and Persian accent standing in the shadows, listening with interest. He had made himself known as Nadir Khan. Raoul had asked who he was that knows the Phantoms secrets and betrays them. _

_The Persian had not replied to his question but Lara's. Lara had probed, "And how do we know that this is not a trap?" _

_He had looked her sincerely in the eye, and without words Lara knew he wasn't here to deceive them. _

_Leading them to the Prima Donna room, he had asked Lara if she would like to remain behind while they went on search. No, of course, was her reply. With that firm answer, he told them they were to infiltrate his domain through the mirror. He didn't elaborate into what would happen after that and they didn't ask. _

_Soon his assistant Darius brought him a suitcase and then, making sure no one saw him leave, left. The Persian had opened the case and inside was two guns, Lara hadn't known what make and model they were, but trusted Mr. Khan's word when he reassured her they were reliable. _

_Raoul and Lara stood back when The Persian set to work on the mirror. It wasn't too long after when it began to shift sideways, up, sideways again and then rotated in a circular motion in only a second. It was so fast that Lara had been frozen in place, finally realizing the true genius they were up against. _

_Mr. Khan led them through the dark catacombs, luckily with a lantern to light the way. Lara had been worried about it being pitch black not being able to see, and then having a panic attack. Ever since she was five and she had gotten locked in an unlit storage room for fifteen hours, Lara had the attacks when she was in a completely dark room._

_However long it took for him to find whatever he was looking for, Mr. Khan stopped at a wall and pushed a stone that then opened a trap door on the floor. The Persian dropped down first, Raoul, upon Lara's request who had been worried about the long fall, went but before Lara could jump down, the trap-door swung shut. _

_With Mr. Khan's guidance in that pitch dark lighting, while striving not to panic, Lara found the stone pushed it but, instead of the same trap door opening, another one opened, right under her. She fell only about six feet onto a bed and held herself so as not to bounce off. _

_To her right came an exclamation of surprise and she whipped her head in that direction and saw Christine bound in a chair. Quickly collecting herself, Lara ungracefully clamored off the bed and worked at Christine's ropes till Raoul cried out for Christine. _

_Christine replied back asking where he was. "We are in the torcher chamber! Where are you?" _

"_I am in my room with Lara, Raoul! Oh, it is terrible! What do you mean 'we'?"_

_Nadir Khan answered, "I am with him Mademoiselle. If Lara is with you, then she must have come through another trap door. Is that correct?" _

"_Yes. There is a door on this side...but it is locked! I don't have a key." Mr. Khan explained that it was necessary that they opened that door. But if Lara were to get the key, she would have to leave the room, as Christine explained, and risk running into the monster. It was too dicey to try. _

_Footsteps. Heavy footsteps outside the door were hastily approaching. After shushing the two men in the other room, Lara hid inside the closet. _

_Another cry sounded and Lara, the first time hearing his voice, was mesmerized by his speaking. Soft and velvety, but rough with a trace of madness. She didn't hear anything that he said but, when she heard Christine come up and out of her seat, she was brought back to reality._

"_Come along, it is almost time…what happened to your bed?" He asked with a hint of rage. _

"_What do you mean Erik? It is the same as before!" Christine said, probably too quickly and alarmed. _

"_I don't like the way you said that. Someone's here, aren't they?" Erik snapped back angrily. _

_Lara heard him as he stormed around the room and Christine's pleas as she attempted to calm him before Lara's hiding place was found. Lara's heart pounded loudly in her ears, sweat trickled in beads on the back of her neck. _

_Light poured into the closet and Lara was met face to face with death's very own face: The terrible thing was, one side was perfect, even handsome, but the right side was all deformed, skin stretched taunt over bones that almost broke out of its thin encasement, a terrible sunken eye, one nose deflated, and, she noticed, some bone_ was_ sticking out. An evil smirk crossed his features as he said, "Why, what do we have here? I had no idea we were supposed to have visitors. By all means, come out dear!" _

_He gripped her arm roughly, causing Lara to cry out in pain. No smirk or traces of one covered his features as he threw her to the ground, the man kneeled on one leg next to her and pushed her on her back by her throat and squeezed till no air passed through. Christine ran up and tried to pull him off of her but he just shrugged her off with one rough push. _

_Lara's clutch on his wrist began to weaken and, for the first time, in passing moments before her death, she found the courage to look him directly in the eye. His eyes were truly exquisite; a fine shade of blue and green with a touch of gray. They seemed to glow. Lara found herself whispering before succumbing to darkness, "Such beautiful eyes." _

_Later, when she awakened, she was lying on the bed in Christine's room, surprised to still be alive. She had found out that Nadir and Raoul's presence had been found, by Christine whispering it to her, and that the torchers had begun. She had also found out what the man's name was, Erik. Now that she had a name for him, he didn't seem so foreign. _

_It had only been about five hours since she had awoken, when Erik finally returned. Lara had been informed by Christine that she only had one hour to make a decision, whether a wedding mass or a requiem. Lara felt pity was over her when she realized what was being weighed on her dear friend. And then an idea sprouted. _

_Erik left again after grueling Christine some more in her decision and her trying to make a deal with him, her three friend's lives for her to marry him, which he refused, and Lara trying to battle with herself to just do what she had in mind, for her friend's sake. _

_Only half an hour left. _

_At eleven Erik came back and checked the ebony caskets. Neither the scorpion nor the grasshopper had been touched. _

"_You have not touched the grasshopper or the scorpion, mademoiselle.' What he said after that Lara doesn't remember, except for, 'So, I shall decide for you. Goodbye." He reached for the grasshopper when Lara seized his wrist, stopping him. His striking eyes found hers and anger flashed through them but she had no time to think but only to act. _

_Her lips met his and for a moment the world stopped. She could not believe this was happening, never in her life could she imagine something like this happening. It was inconceivable. Impossible. But she was doing it. Making a difference. For her friend's sake. _

_Quickly she pulled back. "I will be your wife." She stepped back, a safe distance. She was surprised at how there were no tremors or hesitations in her voice but dismayed by the lack of liveliness in it. _

_She dared not look at Christine, who she was certain was looking at her with wide eyes. Lara's hand, without looking away from Erik, reached down for the scorpion. Hand hovering over it, she waited to see his reaction; she had no doubt he knew what she was doing. Slowly, his own hand reached for hers and led it down. _

_Suddenly Lara was frightened by what she was doing. She didn't think she could do it anymore. Just as her hand was pressed on the cool surface of the scorpion, Lara halted. Erik ever so slowly turned it with her and when panic and realization of her actions flashed thorough her eyes, he forced her to flip it. _

_Time literally stood still. Voices rose faintly from the living room. Christine, recognizing that it was Raoul, ran out of the room without a second thought. Erik turned from Lara, shut the door and locked it. _

_The rest was history. _

_She made a choice. Though maybe it wasn't wise. _

Relaying that night in her head, it made _Lara _wonder: what would have happened if she hadn't made that decision? Would they all be dead now? Probably, at least, it didn't seem he was lying about that.

Lara, testing her new vile name, repeated it in her head: Lara Craft. Not Lara Dikau, her previous name. But, she hated to admit it, even though the situation, it was rather pretty.

Lara was also curious about what happened after she was locked in Christine's room. Only gurgling water came to her ears, a not so pleasant sound. She was certain that they all made it out alive, that he didn't kill them. She could only remember some parts, the major portions of it, that's why most of it was so sketchy.

Her head was buried in her knees, eyes shut tight, not looking up for fear of what she might see. Then, another thought: maybe she _could _make it through this alive. Maybe not.


	7. Chapter 7: A letter and prayer

Chapter 7: A letter and a prayer

_Erik _has been awake for a few hours now, curious as to what his little wifewas up to. Granted there was little for her to do, it was odd that she wasn't pleading for forgiveness. Perhaps, he thought with a smile, she had passed out from fear. The room she was in had an air ventilator that connected to the library, his room, and the study. Erik sat at his desk in his study, listening for _any _sounds to come through. It was, he had to admit, getting rather boring just waiting.

Sighing, he stood, and left the study. Wandering through his home, he stopped at the door Lara was in. It was just as quiet as in the study. Ear pressed to the door, nothing came back to him. Erik knocked three times, silently, so as not to warn her that he was entering.

Lara huddled in a corner, not moving, and seemed to not have known he was there. The sight of her was pathetic. Coldness should have encased her from her torn dress; they barely hung on her skinny frame and the straps that held her dress up was now torn apart. If she hadn't been hugging herself the way she was, she would have been completely exposed. He knew, grudgingly, that he would need to give her a new gown, lest she die from the cold; she wasn't accustomed to it like he was.

He also realized that all he had for her was Christine's dresses. Even though Lara was the same age as Christine, she was a lot tinier; the dresses would hang on her like the one she wore now. Another, more annoying, thought came to him: He had given back to Christine all the dresses that he had kept with him when he gave her freedom.

There was _nothing _for Lara to wear; except, _of course,_ his clothes. No, he would _not _allow her to wear _his _clothes. Besides, one of his shirts would be like a dress on her; he was six-six and she was five-five. The only thing to do was go get some of her dresses out from her room, which, he suspected, the inhabitants upstairs would be expecting.

She did look pretty sad-looking, shaking like a leaf, all hunched over and bruised up. It actually made him wonder what he _had _done. He couldn't remember exactly what happened, what he did. Only that he had, once she started crying, the brat, hit her twice and then only saw red and woke up, what seemed like seconds later, on top of her sleeping, bruised form and then rolling over and going to bed.

Sighing with annoyance, he walked up to her and tapped her with his foot on her side. She still didn't move. He repeated the action, getting the same results. "Wake up." Then a little louder. Didn't budge an inch. Finally, realizing she _was _completely out of it, he lifted her up and carried her out of the room. Before he left, he had to pull her gown up, giving her _some _form of decency.

Even through his thick shirt, the cold that radiated off her body chilled him. Maybe he had left her in there too long; she had been in there for almost the entire day, it was now seven pm and he had put her in there at six am. It was, even to him, the coldest section of his home. The rest of the rooms at least had fireplaces. Still, he wasn't ashamed of what he had done.

Lara had turned his Christine against him. Therefore, ruining what little joy he had in his life. Now he was taking her joy away from her. Ruining her life in the process. And knowing and enjoying it.

He took her to his room, seeing as Christine's room would always be hers and only hers, also because he had extra rope in there to tie her up with for when she woke while he was gone and tried to make a run for it. Erik pulled back the covers before laying her down. In sleep she didn't even look peaceful. A nightmare seemed to cloud her once peace filled mind as she tossed slightly. Erik smiled, knowing it was probably about him.

Opening his closet door, he found something better and more secure than rope: shackles. He couldn't recall why they were in there but was glad they were; there was no chance of her escaping now.

He clamped each of her wrists together, and then brought the chain up, that connected to her left wrist, to the railing on the headboard and fastened her to the bed. He then secured her ankles together, just for extra measures.

Pleased with his work, he left to the world above.

* * *

><p><em>Ely <em>was an utter mess. He had heard the news when Christine Daae and her fiancé Raoul de Changy, two very close friends to Ely and Lara, told him what had happened. At that moment, Ely felt as if his life was over. The world just suddenly ceased to exist.

But now, as he sat with Christine and Raoul in his office, he was still a disaster and had trouble listening to what they were telling him. "She made the choice, Ely, to stay with him. For me. I could tell that he had forced her to turn the scorpion the rest of the way. It was the way, when she had looked him in the eye, her eyes glazed over. Then when her hand, guided by _him_, was on it I saw suspicion, horror, and recognition flash through her eyes all at once. It had not been her _willing _choice; he had tricked her into it, someone who wasn't ready for it, and once he realized I would never be his, he chose the easiest choice, which was her."

Christine stopped, burying her head in Raoul's shoulder, weeping. Raoul continued, "When the monster had released the Persian and me, he gave Christine back the clothes and other trinkets he had of hers back to her. He also warned us to never return, that if we ever tried, he would make us pay through Lara. He didn't elaborate on what it would be, which we were all thankful for."

Oh God, his baby sister, only seventeen years old. He didn't want to think of what was happening to her now. Jesus, the pain she felt, feeling, and he unable to do anything about it. No, no, no, this _can't _be happening. Not his little sister, not his only living relative. What example was he setting to her for just sitting here and doing nothing, especially after all the time that had passed? But, on the reasonable side of him, he knew Lara would understand if he didn't. Not that he was a coward, which his doubts about that were growing, but that he was doing this, by staying away, for her. Even for her age, Lara was very mature, and Ely knew that was almost precisely what she was thinking. None of those thoughts changed his mind about himself, however.

He found himself asking them to leave, to allow him some time alone. Raoul, before leaving, told him they would be staying at his estate and that he could come over anytime he pleased. Ely just nodded. He locked the door once they were gone.

He made it to his desk, collapsed into his chair and shock coursed though him when he noticed a letter addressed to him in childish handwriting. It read:

_Monsieur Dikau,_

_By now I am most certain that you have heard the news of your sister's whereabouts. I can now tell you that she _adores _her new last name. I won't enclose it to you, however, but I will tell you that, if you ever do see her again, which is highly unlikely, she will be wearing a little gold wedding band on her left hand…_

Ely closed his eyes in horror, his nostrils flaring in fright. He couldn't read the rest. But he knew he had to, to _know _Lara's terrors.

…_But that is not why I wrote you, which is this: Do not try to be the heroic brother and come down here, with or without the law, and try to save her. It will end badly for both of you. _

_ O.G_

Ely dropped the letter, bowed his head, and for the first time in many years, he prayed.

* * *

><p>Oh, how <em>Erik <em>was enjoying monsieur Dikau's reaction to the letter. Praying to some _God _who most likely, if real, probably didn't know he existed. But, sadly, Erik could not wait around any longer to see what else the man does so he left to Lara's room.

As expected, a guard was posted at both the front ad on the inside. Going through the front entrance was of no need. The only issue was the guard inside, but he proved not to put up any struggle at all as Erik quickly silenced him. The guard outside didn't hear a thing. Luck was on his side tonight.

Only a few dresses needed until he would be able to purchase some more. He only took a few for at least each day of the week, but he made sure they would do the trick of his next game with her. Once done with that task, he decided it would be best to bring a few things for her to preoccupy her in her spare time: a hairbrush, small coin purse, a book, and leather-bound journal.

Erik was tempted to read through the journal, curious as what she might have written but decided against it. It was too risky to read it, especially with an armed guard standing outside the door. He could read it later, without having to rush.

Erik went straight to his room when he came back home. Lara was still asleep, though now she was crying and mumbling something incoherent. From the looks of it, she had tossed and turned; once almost neat, her brown hair now tangled at every end, a good call on his part for grabbing the brush, the cover had slid to the floor, which he picked up and re-draped it over her, and the shackle had been chaffing her, her wrist looked a little red. He did nothing about that. Nor did he do anything about the slight cleavage that was showing from her gown being torn down.

Sitting down in a large armchair next to her, Erik flipped open the journal. The entry he first opened to read, and he was lucky to know Russian, for that's what it was written in:

_Ely just informed me he got the job at the Opera house. We, being poor, have never been to one. Well, at least I have not been to one, I am only twelve so, apparently, I am too young to go to one. On a lighter note, I found out I am going to be a dancer. I have _no _idea what Ely was thinking. I am not a good dancer. At all. I would probably rather be a singer than a dancer, at least theirs not physical danger involved. _

Erik skimmed a few other pages, but a groan disturbed his reading before he could find anything interesting. Closing the journal, he laid it on the bedside dresser. She groaned again in denial as she realized she was bound in chains. With her right hand, which entwined with her left, she tugged at the restraints. Her eyes were wide when she met his. His eyes gleamed darkly back.

"I see you're awake. Did you enjoy your nap, dear?" He asked; sarcasm laced in his voice.

When she had realized that he was in the room, she ceased her attempt at escape. Her reaction pleased him. Almost as good as her brothers when he read his letter. With a wave of his hand toward the black bag at the foot of her bed, he said, "I have brought you a change of clothes. Now, I am going to untie you, on one condition. If you behave badly and try to run once free from your bonds, you will not enjoy what I will do to you. With that in mind, will you behave and be a good girl and stay?" She nodded, defeat evident on her face.

He untied her ankles, and then her wrists, leaving the chain that connected to the headboard where it was. Erik might need to use it later. She sat up; rubbing her sore wrist she unsuccessfully hid the glare she shot at him. Clicking his tongue, he scolded, "Now dear, is that anyway to look at your husband?"

"I _hate _you." Surprised at her defiance, he decided he liked it.

Ignoring her comment, he ordered her to stand, and she instantly did. However, noticing her sleeves had ripped, she quickly held the front of her dress up, her eyes cast down. This was getting better by the second. And, now, the best part: her humiliation. Rummaging through the bag of clothes and, finding one he liked, presented it to her.

Showing her to the water closet in his room, Erik shut the door behind her and sat back in the deep chair, re-opening the journal.

* * *

><p><em>Lara <em>felt better after taking a bath. She, however, didn't fully trust Erik and made her time in the tub shorter than she would have liked. Once done toweling off, and brushing out her waist-length hair, Lara accidentally glanced at herself in the mirror and was shocked at what she saw.

Her face, to her, was the worst of it with her left eye swollen; the bottom right corner of her mouth was still split even after all this time, though it wasn't bleeding; there were various other discolorations lining her jaw, cheek and forehead. Her arms, stomach, and legs had bruises as well, but none like her face.

Turning away, Lara inspected the dress. She was dismayed to find it low-cut in the front but pleased that it covered her arms and legs. Grabbing some undergarments, blushing furiously, she put them on and slipped on the dress. It showed more cleavage than she thought. Highly embarrassed and surprised she had ever owned the gown, she thought about asking Erik for another. Then decided against it when she realized she had a dress even worse, which he would probably give to her just to further her dishonor.

Brushing her hair out more, once it was almost dry, Lara prepared herself for what he might say or do. Even now, it amazed her how drastically her entire life had changed in a mere few hours. And not in a good way. Fighting back memories of her brother and friends, Lara slipped out the bathroom and found Erik sitting in the same chair, reading her journal. She was so shocked that he had found it, and was now reading it, that she froze in place and completely forgot about her degradation.

He looked up at her, smiled, shut the book, and motioned for her to sit. The chair was so big it could fit the both of them, to a point. They would still be far too close for her preference, so she decided to play devil's advocate and sit on the edge of the bed instead of the seat offered. Erik raised an eyebrow but said nothing.

He studied her for a moment, an uncomfortable long moment, like a wolf boning up its prey, trying to decide whether it'll be delectable enough. When his gleaming eyes found hers, she held back a shudder. They looked more like dirty ice, hiding something abhorrent, not the once beautiful eyes she had first seen on that fateful night.

"You are far more attractive now that you are all cleaned up. But it might be a few days before the swelling on your left eye goes down…Perhaps I made the right decision in keeping you alive. " He said, making the last sentence sound more like a question, more to himself than to her, as his eyes trailed her again.

Lara found it hard trying to discern the hidden meaning he put forth into his words. She knew it was useless to even attempt to, just as it was useless to try to stop him from doing what he was doing now. Never in her life had she enjoyed men's stares, and never in her life will she. But her life wasn't her own anymore, it was his. He could manipulate it anyway he liked, and he has. Lara suddenly felt like a fool for coming down here in the first place. What was she thinking? Did she really _ever _believe she could go up against someone like him? No. She never did but she has no regrets for doing so. It saved Christine and that's all that mattered.

After years of hiding in the shadows, Lara had finally did something important.

She didn't know if it felt good or not.

But now, exhaustion was the only thing she felt. The sleep hadn't rested her. All she wanted to do was sleep but, when she caught a glimpse of the clock on the wall, it read twelve-thirty. Lara didn't know if it that meant twelve in the morning or the afternoon.

Bowing her head, looking at her hands in her lap, Lara just prayed for this to all be over soon.


	8. Chapter 8: Dreams

Chapter 8: Dreams

Disclaimer: I obviously own nothing. If I did, I would be at the Paris opera house and not here on my couch with a lap full of a tired Chihuahua.

**Half a year ago ~**

_Suddenly Lara jolted awake by someone shaking her arm. Blue eyes and blonde hair met her vision as she slowly came to. Sitting up, she asked, "Christine? Where had you gone…?" Seeing the girls eyes red from crying, Lara fell silent from a loss of words. However, she quickly lit the gas lamp and sat Christine next her. "What happened?"_

_Fresh tears fell and Christine confessed all. Lara felt shock when Christine finished. Angel of music: that was a new one for Lara. Lara knew Christine was a dreamer…but she never imagined the girl would believe something like that. And then, really, she never had _believed _in ghosts, spirits, let alone phantoms, so now that she knew the Phantom of the Opera was _real _it was rather unsettling. A lot, actually. Really, someone living underground, with a torcher chamber, various traps that are specifically set out to kill people, a recently kidnapped soprano, deaths of the workers at the opera house and a homicidal musical genius is the blame for all this. Seems like an amazing plot for a story book, no? _

_But this wasn't the time to doubt her friend. Lara also knew Christine wouldn't lie to her, no matter what. "What are you going to do? I mean…will you leave with Raoul or stay here?" Christine seemed now unable to speak, and Lara continued, unsure of exactly what to say. "Christine, why don't you go with Raoul? It seems safer…At least he can protect you-" _

_Christine shook her head vigorously and stood, "No! It wouldn't be safe at all…_it would end badly for a godly number of the human race." _With that puzzling comment, Christine quickly left the room, leavening Lara in a contemplative silence. _

Lara jerked awake with a slight start from the dream. She was in bed again, having just spent her first 'official' day with Erik. She shuddered at the thought. He had been so mean…yelling at her for no clear reason. Once, he even struck her. Nothing she did was right; her job was to clean the house 'like a good wife is supposed to do', as he put it. Dusting even proved to be a grueling task for Lara. Her eyes rolled around the darkness, not able to see at all. The only sound was Erik's rhythmic breathing. Gosh, even his _breathing _sounded musical. She suspected she hadn't been asleep long, as she was still very tired. But that chain was making sleep hard to come by. Why did he insist she wear it? Didn't he know she had no chance of escape? She suspected he was doing it to rub it in her face even more that she had no control over anything. What was worse is she couldn't even turn away from him if she wanted to. She had to lay on her right side, and she was on the right side of the bed. Like the child she is, she thought how unfair it was…_Thinking like that will not help me. _

Sighing softly, she closed her eyes again and attempted sleep. "Lara, you're awake," Her eyes shot open, but more lethargically than she would have liked; she was _very _tired. How did he know? Erik couldn't have possibly seen her…it was as black as tar. His statement didn't need an answer; Lara knew that he wasn't asking for one.

She quaked slightly when he traced her lips with the tips of his cold fingers and Lara shut her eyes. His hand slowly moved to her chin, slithered down her neck, glided across her left shoulder to her right, and down the length of her side, resting finally on the small of her back. Lara wasn't certain exactly what he was doing as he pulled her towards him, but nonetheless made no attempt to deter him. The chain scraped across the head-board, moving with her until she was finally halted. She knew, by the length she had gone and the frightening closeness of him, that she had moved almost the entire distance of the bed. What was he doing? She could feel his hand shaking as he rested it timidly on her right arm; he then somehow unlocked the shackle on her wrist.

Opening her eyes Lara almost gasped at how close his glowing eyes were to hers. His cold, yes _cold, _breath passed over her lips, as if inviting her in for a future kiss. Bringing her hand down, Erik place Lara's arm awkwardly across his waist as he forced her to lay her head on his chest. Lara was frozen in place; no longer tired. She could both feel and hear him release a soft, shuddering breath as he wrapped his arms around her abdomen. She still didn't resist. Couldn't, anyway. Lara figured this was better than the chain.

This didn't seem like the same man who had hit her a few hours before, but more like a whole new person. He had been so vitriolic earlier when coming to bed that he had literally _thrown _her on the bed. She found it hard though, if that was his goal at the moment, to rest at ease with him; his actions have been so gall and cruel that Lara didn't think she ever would. But, even before this, Lara wasn't comfortable with being this close to someone. This was especially hard to deal with, as well as embarrassing. She knew it would eventually come to physical contact, but this was sooner than she thought.

However, her racing heartbeat slowed to a soft tempo, matching his within a few minutes and the cadenced clicking of the clock soon lulled her to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Half a year ago ~<strong>

_Her footsteps were silent and swift as she quickly raced to her destination, periodically checking her watch for the time. It was late at the opera house, ten minutes till midnight. Most of the inhabitants were asleep at this time, but she couldn't _afford _to; her life depended on it. What she was doing was selfish and risky, and she had to fight at the guilt trying to plague her entire being. This wasn't right, and she knew she would be sent to hell for this; but the things she had to go through and do these past months already assigned her a for sure place. All of this was because of that Daae girl. If it weren't for her, she wouldn't have to risk being raped and killed by some drunken stagehand now. _

_Coming back to her now sharpened senses, she came to the door she was instructed to go to, and went in. She fumbled nervously with the clasp around her neck, something she always wore to keep her calm. Nothing could help her now, though. His presence was the only sign that he was here, the rest of the room was black and she knew he always wore black…even his mask was. That was the reason she was here; the Phantom of Opera. She had seen him regularly, as extort, and in return she was granted her life. It had all started when she had stupidly found his underground dwelling four months ago, and she's been paying dearly for it. And not only her, but others will be as well. Very soon, too. _

_A candle was lit, and she flinched at the sight of his impressively dark figure. His glowing eyes were bright; he was obviously upset with her. "You are late. Unacceptable. Especially since this will be your last time coming to me…Have you found one?" _

_She nodded, somewhat disconnectedly and gave him the file she swiped from the manager's office. After it was impatiently taken from her, she looked at the floor, feeling both guilt and relief pass through her at once. The minute seemed to pass so slowly, almost agonizingly. Finally, "Good, she will do. You may leave. Your service is no longer needed." _

_Without giving him so much as a glance, she fled to her room. Sinking under her covers her bed, she promptly fell asleep, not so much as caring what happens to the girl whose fate she just sealed. _

With a slight scream, she sat up in bed, panting; shaking from the dream. Why was she having it _now_? She hadn't felt guilty about this at all, not at all since she's been given her freedom. She hasn't even thought about it. Footsteps pounded outside her hallway, and seconds later her door was thrown open forcefully revealing a tall, handsome man, something like out of a romance novel. The girl, who had the dream, was equally beautiful with curly blond hair and the bluest eyes ever seen.

"Janice?" Ragene, a local doctor of Paris, asked, in an expected deep smooth voice. Janice Bartov felt her heartbeat slow as he rested next to her on the bed.

Janice didn't feel like speaking about it, even though Ragene already knew of what she had done in order to survive. He knew it was necessary for her to do, so he had no issues with it. But, maybe it would be best to…they _were _husband and wife. Staring into his eyes, Janice confessed the dream. Her hands twitched nervously after telling him. He didn't speak but instead held her and said nothing more. Janice found any remorse she might have felt for the girl wash away.

* * *

><p><strong>Half a year ago ~<strong>

_The hallway was dark and musky; not the type of place Erik was pleased at. He glanced around himself, but was certain no one could see him. The Bartov girl just left. He was glad. She became boring after a while. This new girl, Lara Dikau, intrigued him. He only saw her portrait, and she looked promising. Erik knows he will never be able to have Christine, as he would like. It pains him, but he doesn't wish to harm Christine, but this other girl, however, does not matter much; she is only a second choice. _

_Then, he sees _her, _the one he is trying to forget, come out of the new girl's room, seeming like she's been crying. As quick as she came, Christine went down the hall, opposite of Erik, and to him, it seemed like an unspoken rejection and finale goodbye. But he knew it wasn't goodbye forever, at least a while, if he is to continue with his former plan and not have to resort to plan B. Anyway, he has work to do. _

_When Erik finally saw her, she was sitting on the edge of her bed, her back to him, not moving a limb. When she turned, she seemed in a sort of daze and blinked, shaking her head. From his place behind the wall, Erik could see her well. She wasn't tall, around 5'4, and seemed almost _too _thin for his liking. But, it done no harm to her figure, having the curves of maturity in the places he most favored. Though she didn't seem as delicate and gorgeous as Christine, she was easy to look at. Yes, she would most defiantly do. _

_He hoped Janice mixed the drinks components well, or he just might have to pay her one last visit. And it would be the last visit she'll ever receive in her life. Noting the girls apparent drowsiness, however, eased his worries. Now, for what he's been waiting for._

"Lara_." With that one word, the girl's eyes glazed over and she seemed in a catatonic silence. Erik, knowing she wouldn't remember anything from this conversation, left his concealment from behind the wall. Standing before her, he commanded, "Stand." _

_Instantly, Lara did, but she did it silently and with silent rapture. She barely came to his shoulders, if that. Now up close and personal, he noted the various scratches on her cheek. Thinking optimistically, Erik figured that they would eventually disappear completely. At his touch, Lara shuddered in ecstasy. Erik inwardly beamed at himself. Never had a woman been pleased with his touch. He had always known he could make it happen for himself, and finally did. Right now, he had all the power of the world at his hands…she wouldn't resist anything, she would be willing and compliant no matter what and, in the end, she wouldn't remember anything. This was his most brilliant invention of all._

_Feeling encouraged at her idyllic _witlessness___, he allowed his hand to slide from her cheek to her lips, then to her chin, slither down her neck, to her bare left shoulder, over to her right, then down the length of her side to the small of her back. He held her close, ordered her to hold him, which she eagerly did, and did nothing for an entire minute. He released a shuddering sigh. This, though she isn't consciously aware of her actions or are they true, is the way Erik had dreamed of meeting the woman he loved. Even if she wasn't anywhere near being Christine's level of importance to him, he decided she was better than nothing. _

Erik woke with a start from the dream, and, at the same time as he does, he feels Lara jump slightly, and sees her eyes fly open. Perhaps he had awakened her, or she just happened to wake from a nightmare at the same time he did. She appears frightened and he hears her sigh softly. Then, he repeats his actions from the dream, as he had done half a year ago. And like half a year ago, she freezes and doesn't complain. _This _was Erik's goal. And Erik _made _this happen. He was finally getting what he wanted, even if he didn't deserve it.

Finally, a new chapter! So, I hope it didn't confuse you much, and if you have any questions, or comments, just message me. Please read and review!


	9. Chapter 9: Who's Hand?

Chapter 9: Who's Hand?

Disclaimer: Still, I own NOTHING. 

_Lara _woke alone, shivering violently for some odd reason. It was the same temperature as usual but it felt much colder. Her teeth chattered uncontrollably and it took a lot of strength to rise from bed. Eventually doing so, she automatically set out searching for her clothes for the day. After choosing a midnight blue, floor-length dress, Lara entered the bathroom, finding a hot bath already drawn for her, as she has found every day for the past month since she's been here. An entire month living with Erik.

Pushing the thoughts away, she quickly undressed and fully submerged herself into the water. Baths had always calmed her; she never understood how people, if they had the resources to do so, could go an entire day without one. She felt dirty and her nerves were always shot if she didn't have a bath, even a simple scrubbing, right after she woke up.

Now, however, she couldn't stay in the tub as much as she would have liked, and was forced to cut her time short. She made certain not to slosh too much water onto the floor, and cleaned every last drop when finished dressing. The bathroom itself wasn't that big, with only a tub on one wall, a sink opposite from the door directly next to the bathtub with minimal space in between, a self-made towel rack, and a toilet. The walls were plain stone, nothing fancy. It seemed drab compared to the rest of the house.

Lara neatly folded the towel she used onto the towel rack, turned, and froze. Resting upon the wall next to the door was a dark, fat spider that was the size of her thumb. Following her natural instincts, Lara ran out of the bathroom, instantly colliding with Erik. Eyes widening, she backed away, instantly forgetting the minimal threat the spider offered and now at how she could easily be murdered by Erik. With his eyebrow raised, he stepped into the bathroom with her; blocking Lara's only way out. Gulping, she wondered if he was upset enough to kill her…No, he didn't seem _angry _but more…well, she couldn't really tell.

She glanced at the spider, a bit fearfully, and then back to Erik. He regarded her action with interest, and looked at what she had. A slight stiffening of his shoulders caused Lara to become more alert. His eyes darted back to hers, glowering at her with what appeared to be anger. Lara didn't dare speak.

He came closer and Lara took a few steps back, and realized she was efficiently cornered between the sink and tub. When he halted just an arm's length away from her, he said, "Does the spider _frighten _you, Lara?"

Lara blinked, and replied timidly, "…Well, y-yes. T-they bite-"

He slammed her into the wall, but not hard enough to knock her out. With his hands gripping her shoulders painfully, Erik leaned forward, breaking the small distance between them as he whispered into her ear, "I bite too, you know, Lara."

Lara's eyes widened, and both trepidation and confusion consuming her as his lips hovered over her neck. But she was frozen in place and her mind just barely grasped what he was doing; she didn't know if it was fear or the fact she was almost given a concussion. "Will you run away from me?" Lara wasn't sure how to answer that or if she was supposed to.

"N-no." He laughed mirthlessly, and brought his face to level with hers.

"You wouldn't? I am like the spider, you know. We are both feared creatures of the dark…you _fear _darkness. You strive to stay away from it," Lara turned her head away, and screwed her eyes shut. Erik wouldn't allow her that, though, and gripped her chin, forcing her to look at him, "Look at me, Lara," Slowly Lara cracked open her eyes, and groaned in dread as her eyes connected with his.

Continuing, his voice became progressively harsher with each word, "Now you have no choice but to live with darkness itself. It is becoming unbearable, isn't it, Lara? And, even worse_, _being married to a malformed monster such as me must be killing you. Look at what you have to live with. No, no, no, don't close your eyes now- see, I am handsome, aren't I? Your own _Don Juan._"

"Don Juan?" She questioned stupidly before mentally berating herself; that is exactly what he _wanted _her to do.

"Why yes, Erik isDon Juan-did Erik forget to tell you? ...Never mind that- you won't tell him anyway. Come along…no Lara, don't fight Erik. It does you no good…There, good girl." He dragged her out of the room by her wrist, and Lara had to run to match his rapid pace. They finally came to a room: the music room.

A sickening feeling rose inside Lara, though she couldn't deduce the reason for it. Standing next to the organ, her mind screamed at her to run, to get as far away as possible. Yet she could not move. Strange. "This, Lara, is Don Juan." Wasting no time, Erik dove into the piece, his fingers flying rapidly and gracefully over the keys. Lara's heart felt as if it was being torn apart as each emotion was flung around in turn. Anger, grief, and lust consumed her; and soon it became almost difficult to discern them from one another as they were passed around in rapid succession. His nightmarish face was concealed from her, but in her mind's eye it was as vivid as ever as Lara recognized that this was _him. _He _was _human, and he _did _feel emotion_. _His actions, however, caused her and everyone else to be blind to that. She feared if it went on any longer, she would suddenly be and think like him. It terrified her. 

Head pounding after it ended, Lara stumbled backwards and into the wall, finally losing her stability. Ungracefully sliding down the wall, Lara brought her knees fearfully to her chest as Erik stood and kneeled before her. "Why are you doing this?" She asked him, her voice cracking.

He caressed her face, "Because, dear, Erik is, like Don Juan, a selfish man and he expects his desires to be fulfilled." With that, he stood and left the room. Lara released the pent up air in her lungs and fully comprehended what he had said: he _would _get what he wanted. Even if it meant she wasn't a willing participant.

Half an hour later or more, Lara couldn't tell how much time had passed (it could have been an entire day and she wouldn't have known), she finally found the strength, both emotional and physical, to rise from her position on the floor. Shakily, she went to the door and peeked out. Erik was nowhere in sight. Sighing, she brushed her fingers through her hair, wishing she had a brush.

Surveying the music room, Lara decided against trying to clean it. This was specifically his room, he told her that, and she wouldn't go against what he said. Besides, it was obvious he kept it well to do. Its walls were stone, but had no mold, the floor was the same, but had a nice Persian rug covering most of it. A sleek, black flute rested upon a holder on top of the fireplace; the organ was on the wall opposite of the door; a piano was in the center of the room; an oboe was held upright in its own frame in a corner; a violin or viola was in a case that made it hard to discern. Having various other instruments in the room, since it was so big it could hold a lot, Lara couldn't pinpoint all of them.

The grandfather clock struck twelve, causing Lara to jump in surprise. Quickly pushing the episode from earlier that day out of her mind, Lara exited the room. Still, she wasn't exactly sure what needed to be done; even now looked neat and tidy from the day before. For being underground and having no widows, the house was beautiful. With its style, not exactly look and appearance but individual grace, the home seemed to have the same characteristics of the opera house. It made Lara wonder if Erik _did _have any part in the creation of the opera house. He was a genius, after all, and he did seem old enough to have been around at the time it was being made…the thought of his age and hers made Lara almost become ill. He was twice her age, even older than Ely, and she was 'married' to him. Sure, it was customary in her culture to wed older men but Lara never did agree to it as most women did. To her it just seemed a little weird.

Even the kitchen was spotless. The bathroom, it was impeccable in cleanliness. Every room in the house was flawless. Just what did he expect her to do? Then she recognized an important detail: Erik wasn't there. A foreign feeling rose within her, almost crushing her. What could he be doing? When she had agreed to stay with him, it had been to protect her family. Her actions earlier could have angered him to the point where he could be on violent rampage against the inhabitants upstairs.

Desperation clutched at her heart relentlessly and viciously. Images of the worse possible things flashed through her mind and she collapsed onto the armchair, seizing the sides with an anxiety she never knew she possessed. What she wouldn't do to get these visions out of her head…had this been Erik's goal? To drive her mad? It certainly seemed like it. Before this, she hadn't even thought of her family and, if she did, she was able to push them aside and think of something else before it became too much to bear.

Hunching over, she grabbed the sides of her head and shut her eyes tightly, willing for this all to be over. Her entire body shook, a movement she had no control over. Breathing unevenly, Lara attempted to become more measured. She had never in her life felt _anything _even close to being this painful. Her head hurt the most of all. In her mind, she saw her brother, Christine, and Raoul, each picture bloodier and vivid than the first. But the only similar element in them all was Erik in the midst of it. He was horrid looking, evil and she could not get those glowing eyes out of her mind. They captivated and frightened her. It was scary.

As the images increased, and the pain subsided to dull throb, a shadow began to emerge in the shadows. The apparition was difficult to discern, but Lara could tell it was a woman from the size. Slowly, the bodies of her friends and Erik disappeared altogether. Progressively, the phantom came closer. Alarmingly, Lara realized the shade was real and was on the other side of the living room, a mere ten feet away and was continuing towards her. Lara hopped from the armchair. Her feet were unsteady as she backed farther away. Even the candle glow, the figure couldn't be seen at all.

Lara's heartbeat doubly increased to the point she thought it might burst out of her chest any second. Its footfalls were silent and seemed to be taking its time as it edged closer. Lara was sufficiently trapped again, this time having to huddle into the wall- she was frozen in place by fear. With each step it took, Lara pressed further back, faintly believing that she would miraculously become one with the wall. Sweat beaded her forehead as it now was only five feet away…four, three, two, one…a hand shrouded in darkness reached out…

Something touched her arm and instantly she screamed. Soon following, she was still screaming as an ice cold hand covered her mouth and another wrapped around her waist, pressing her against the wall with their large body. She pounded her fist at the offending figure, unable to see them, only seeing the persons black shirt, holding her in its tight, unrelenting hold.

"_Stop!_" At the command, Lara froze, finally, with growing horror, recognizing who held her. Then she felt relief. Surprisingly, Lara found herself clutching to ERik with the same desperation as she did with the armchair. But, quickly after doing so, she was pushed to the ground.

Her elbows scrapped the ground roughly, and she looked up in surprise. Erik's now masked face was glaring down at her with undisguised disgust evident in his dark eyes. Lara's own features held the hurt, confusion, and fear she felt. It didn't seem to shake his cruel demeanor, though.

Lara flinched as his icy voice sliced through the immense cavern, "Why were you screaming?" The woman! Lara had completely forgotten. But now she was torn between being afraid of Erik or the figure. "Well?"

Somewhat in a surprised daze, Lara looked away from Erik and glanced around the room…the woman was nowhere in sight. Doubt of her sanity began to plague Lara; could she have been just a sick figment of Lara's poisoned mind? She snapped out of her stupor when Erik cruelly gripped her chin and forced her to look at him. "I will ask you one last time: Why were you screaming?"

"T-the woman." Erik's face showed no emotion, as if he knew her current condition. Lara wanted to scream at him; this had to be his fault.

With composure that made Lara livid, he said "There is no woman here."

How obvious! Of course he knew that she knew there wasn't ever a woman! He was doing this just to make Lara angry; perhaps even to further her insanity. No, Lara _knew _that was exactly what he was doing. There wasn't a fiber in her being that doubted this. Of course he knew…he knew _everything. _

Lara, with surprising strength, jerked out of his grasp and, with speed she did not know she possessed, ran. She didn't even hear him behind her; but that could have been due to the loud pounding of her heart in her ears. There seemed to be so many hallways, but the doors seemed to be doubled…maybe even tripled. They seemed to go on forever. When she dared to look back, Erik was nowhere in sight. Her first mistake was looking back. She ran straight into what felt like a cold, fabricated wall. However, when that wall latched onto her, she pushed away from Erik without even looking at him. And when she didn't stop to try and understand _why _it was so easy…it turned out to be her second mistake.

Her third and last error of the day was running into the first door she seen. Then Lara stopped. The room was too dark to even see her hand in front of her face. She took a few deep breaths to calm herself; she could literally feel a panic attack beginning to erupt. The first thing she laid her hand on was cold and smooth; almost like glass. Running her hand along the wall, she found out it was all glass and went in a circle…she couldn't even find the door knob and it sounded like, with every step she took, something crunched underneath her feet. What exactly was this place? …And where was Erik? A cold chill ran down her spine. Not at the mention of his name, but when she finally realized what this room was: The torcher room. And from the sound of it, the torchers were beginning.

The realization of her current situation flung Lara into a state of despair. Pounding at one of the glass walls, unable to feel the pain that the action caused, Lara cried, "Please do not do this!" But her cries went unrequited as the change in temperature decreased.

The room became an almost unbearable coolness. Goosebumps covered her bare arms; blackness surrounded her. If there were only two things she could hate, it had to be the cold and the dark. She loved the summer and its heat and disliked the winter for its frosty weather and how early it became dark…Now she was in a room that had, she deduced, snow like material on the floor, no light, and freezing temperatures. The major problem was she wasn't alone…a hand gripped her shoulder. Lara ceased screaming for Erik.

I loved writing this chapter, a lot of things is going on. I wanted to further delve into Erik's insanity a little (third person dialogue, for example) as well as his rapidly changing mood swings and anything else I added. 

If anything confused you or I made an error, just PM me or leave it as a review. I'll quickly change the mistake and/or help you understand what is going on. 

I decided to leave you at a pretty nasty cliff hanger as punishment since in the last chapter I got NO reviews at all. Feedback, any at all, is appreciated. I know there are readers out there (Accusing glare). So please review since they are what keeps me going! I also don't like to have to be strict…ask my dogs (I'm a softy when it comes to that). Even a simple 'Great chapter' would be fine. I don't bite …maybe my Chihuahua does but I don't, so it's safe to leave a review!


	10. Chapter 10: Divine Justice

Chapter 10: "Divine Justice"

Disclaimer: I do not own it.

Dead silence filled the room; not even the thing behind Lara could be heard breathing. Lara was certain it wasn't Erik. If it was, he would already have killed her. Strangely, Lara found herself preferring death over this. The hand didn't even move from her shoulder as an entire minute passed. Two, three, four, maybe even five minutes elapsed, Lara wasn't for sure. The hand remained.

Lara breathed deeply, preparing herself for what she was about to do. Quickly, without thinking, she turned on her heel and gasped at what she saw. Her mother and father, Anzhela and Vladimir Dikau were standing before her, as if they hadn't died all those years ago. They glowed, literally _glowed, _and if it weren't for that factor, Lara wouldn't be able to see them.

"Dear, aren't you going to say hello to your father and I?" Her mother said with her kind and angelic voice which matched her looks. It took Lara's breath away, hearing it after all this time…it brought tears to her eyes. Her _мать_ and _отец _were here with her at the most difficult time of her life. Anzhela offered her hand to Lara, and Lara reached for it…Lara's hand clinked against icy glass and she instantly recoiled. Her parent's features changed; they were no longer kind and caring, but cruel and demented, even angry-and angry was an expression Lara never before witnessed on either of their faces. Soon, they became the corpses that they really were: hollow skeletons.

Lara sobbed, screamed, and was silent in turn with a mix of emotions as she fell into the glass wall behind her, as a way to escape the vision before her. But as soon as her back touched it, she jumped forward: it stung like dry ice and even seeped through her clothes. Her back burned terribly (there would definitely be red marks, but that was the least of her worries), and she momentarily forgot her undead parents. But when she was able to look up again, she truly did wish she were dead.

It was her youngest brother, Danil, with the name that meant "Divine Justice" and who now appeared to be fighting for his justice after his death, who had died in a fire alongside her parents, this time. He was only six when it happened…Lara had always blamed herself for it…but she wasn't going to think of it now. This wasn't her brother; only a mere figment of her madness or whatever this was that Erik was doing, just that and nothing more. But it _was_ more than that. The tears she shed now were not tears of happiness but tears of grief as she understood what this was about...why _he _of all people, as well as her parents, were here.

"Forgive me! I am to blame for your death- I admit it! Just please…just please leave me…" Lara hunched over, her arms wrapped around her waist as she wearily wept silently and couldn't bear to look at her once beautiful baby brother's face. For five minutes all she did was cry. Eventually she looked up. Her brother was no longer there.

A teary sigh of relief escaped her lips-but it didn't last for long. Soon, on all sides, she saw figures like she saw the woman in the living room. Only these phantoms were pure white; like angels brought from heaven to destroy her. Lara felt it wouldn't be much longer till they did. "No-no-no-no-no-no-no-no!" Her voice seemed to echo back to her, as if mocking her for thinking that the simple word 'no' could keep them away from her.

Each way she turned, they were behind her, in front of her, on every side of her. She couldn't get away from them. Cornered, Lara curled on the floor into a ball, covering her face with her hands. After a while, something cold fell on her skin. Then, more and more of the fluffy material fell. She stole a peep above her. Glowing snow. The white creatures weren't there. Never in her life had she believed she would enjoy seeing snow; but it seemed glowing snow was better than nothing. Rising to her knees, Lara gazed in awe at the snow under her, too. The whole ground was glittering with pure whiteness. Not darkness! She almost laughed in pure joy at the light. Slowly, however, as if heavens light were shining above her, the ceiling radiated a golden yellow as the ground underneath her seemed to cave in with blackness, ready to take her into hells darkness.

Her mouth opened in a horror-struck silent scream. Lara jumped to her feet, prepared to run but abruptly stopped herself. She sank to her knees in disbelief seeing a gilded ring with a stunning diamond lying on the ground. Picking it up, she didn't notice the apparent reformation of the ground or the golden light above disappear as snow began to fall once again. How could she not have known? It was a proposal…another one. This one-it could entail anything, but she couldn't think of what. Why was he proposing again? He already had her as a wife- even though she didn't think the marriage was official- so he didn't need to re-marry her. Sure, he never did give her a ring before, but it wasn't a necessary thing for her have. What else could he want? …No, he didn't need to ask her for _that_. Lara shuddered from the thought of it, knowing how many times she could have had…that happen to her while she was down here.

There _was _something more to this, Lara knew it. An electric like shiver ran down the length of her spine as she finally came back to reality. The snow covered her legs and Lara quickly stood but found herself unbalanced and fell back down; she never lost hold of the ring, though. There was nothing for her to hold onto so she was stuck on the ground…she then noticed the rapid pace in which the snow was falling. It grew faster by the second. And she couldn't even move away from it-her legs had gone almost completely numb and if she touched the walls she knew her hands would burn.

"What do you want?" Lara asked in a hoarse whisper, her bottom lip quivering-tears threatening to fall. Like last time, Erik didn't reply. The snow began to fall faster and faster and Lara knew if she didn't agree to whatever it was he wanted, she would be consumed in its deadly grasp.

With shaking hands Lara brought the ring to her left hand but paused before slipping it on. He was giving her a choice of life or death…she could die but…who could willingly die such a painful and slow death as he was giving her? It made the death he offered Christine almost merciful. But Christine did have to worry about others- her fiancée and about half of Paris. Lara allowed herself to lie down on the rapidly rising fluffy snow; she didn't have the strength to sit up any longer, anyway. Lara, ready to die rather than consent to whatever further torchers this monster had in mind, began to close her eyes, this time welcoming the eternal darkness.

Her eyes flew open, though, when the cool metal of the cross necklace around her neck brought her to reality. If she did this, she was committing suicide. She would certainly be sent to hell for that…but God couldn't expect her to live through something like this, could He? 'Life is a whole storybook of trials and tribulations and if we don't go through them gracefully and faithfully, we will ultimately fail our Lord'. Her mother had told her that…Lara wished she could ignore it.

So, again, and this time forcing herself to do it, Lara slid the ring onto her ring finger, remaining in her defeated position oin the cool snow. The blizzard, as it had eventually accumulated to that, instantly ended and the snow around her began to deplete. Slight crunching from light footfalls sounded behind her and almost simultaneously, before she could even react, she was wrapped in a cloak and lifted into Erik's arms. She shot a glance up at his face; it was emotionless, as usual but when his eyes connected with hers, she saw the typical haughtiness and…another emotion she couldn't discern in his eyes and quickly looked forward towards their destination-whatever that may be. Her eyes closed, and she soon fell to sleep, deciding to live by faith.

* * *

><p>Not too long after, Lara woke on the bed to find she was on her stomach with her back bare. However, Erik held her down, haulting her escape. But, as she found, he was simply dressing the wound from the mirror on her back. His hands deftly rubbed the gel over the contusions and burn marks-an action Lara found was quite soothing. At the moment Lara was enjoying, for once, the coolness of his hands on her skin.<p>

All too soon, however, it ended and terminated Lara's calmness. With frightening vividness, Lara remembered how she consented to whatever he had asked for. Curiously, still on her stomach, she watched him gather his medical supplies, then leave, and soon after returning with a cup of water. Sitting on the edge of the bed, Erik assisted Lara in sitting up, and wrapping the cover around her to preserve her modesty, as she was still weak from the effects of the torcher room. "Take this tablet. It will aid you in your recovery- you weren't in there long but it seems you are weaker than I had first presumed…"

Timidly, not fully trusting Erik, Lara took to pill and popped it into her mouth before she could have any hesitations. She almost gagged at how vile it tasted. But Erik seemed to know and was already bringing the water to her mouth as she was reaching for it.

Wiping the remnants of the water from her lips, Lara looked up at Erik. As usual, he stared at her with a burning intensity that made Lara blush and she looked down as she always did. She couldn't bring herself to ask him what she had agreed to-in the long run, she knew she would find out. Yelping when her arm was gripped tightly, she was turned away from him and a nightgown was thrown over her. Lara jerked away when his hands left her, and she stared up at him in fright. He didn't look at her with hatred, just obvious disdain. Instead of striking her, as she had thought, he simply turned and left the room without another word.

Well, I think I could have done a little better on this chapter but I'm quite pleased with it-save for the dialogue, it still sounds a little pathetic. I tried to write Lara's grief, and most important, her desperation and confusion in this chapter and it proved to be a little difficult. I probably won't switch to other character POV's for a while as Lara is the central character. 

Lara's parent's names (The names are Russian): 

Anzhela: Angel

Vladimir: Ruler of the World. 

Russian translated to English:

Мать: Mother

Отец: Father

If anything confused you or I made an error, just PM me or leave it as a review. I'll quickly change the mistake and/or help you understand what is going on. 


	11. Chapter 11: In A Matter of Seconds

Chapter 11: In A Matter of Seconds.

**Journals are visual workings of one's mind, at least how much the person, be they are naïve, bold, or just do not care if someone reads, is willing to disclose. I suppose I was inexperienced, not truly knowing the coldness of the world just yet. I am writing here, in my room underground, and the date is…I'm not certain, actually, as there are no windows and, well, the house on the lake **_**is **_**underground; yes, I think the windows would be quite useless. I believe, if I counted each day carefully, I've lived with him for six months. When the torcher chamber 'incident' occurred, I had already lived here a month, but five, long months have now elapsed since then. Now, I sigh. I wonder what all the people I used to know are doing now. How have they been? I certainly hope better than I have, for I do not wish any of this on **_**anyone.**_

**I would have to say, if I'm to be honest, the only part I truly enjoy down in cold, dismal hell is the music. And, anyway, isn't music what this entire ordeal is centered around? He came to love Christine from music and his love was like an opera. Lavish, outrageous in every detail, almost comical in its complete disregard for reality, but dead in the end. That is all this life down here is like, not the glorious wedding mass Erik spoke to Christine of, but the requiem. It makes me think of Mozart's **_**Lacrimosa. **_** Beautiful, makes my heart swell though I do not know the language the chorus sings in, but it's of something terrible: that eternal silence that will one day take us all. However, since I am a devoted Christian, I know God will one day release his children of this pain and sorrow. **

**Isn't it amazing how one man can bring thoughts of death to me? I used to rarely consider such a thing, though my parents and younger brother was taken to that fate, but now I am constantly considering it. I would never, could never do it, though. My religion and the thought of someday being released is also heavily on my mind, and even more so than dying. **

**Alright, enough with speaking of death, as I get enough of that merely being in Erik's **_**presence,**_** let's move onto a lighter topic. Oh, yes, you are wondering how, with my tight schedule, I am able to write? Well, you see, the means by which this is possible is rather peculiar. **

** It was two days ago. I was performing my regular duties as a 'good wife' does, but woke hours early, and I overheard a conversation in the drawing room (which, I must add, is very pretty). I recognized both voices immediately: One, of course, was Erik's, and, to my amazement, and giddiness, Nadir Khan! I almost squealed with delight, but restrained myself. It appeared they were having a disagreement. I assumed it was I, but I heard Janice's name. **

**I jumped when Erik suddenly lashed out bitterly, "And you allowed this?"**

**Khan sighed wearily, "You know it isn't within my power, Erik, to order such a thing. It is your opera house, not mine." **

**I couldn't hear much else and I moved back to dusting when the front door slammed shut. Erik came in a moment later, seemingly unsurprised that I was there. I feared he had caught me eaves dropping, and his next statement made me shake simply because I knew what would happen if I did something wrong, "I knew you were there, Lara. What did you hear?"**

**My voice came out weak, "N-nothing, not much." I stared at a crack in in the wall to his right as he approached me, finding it highly interesting. With a slim, but slightly hooked finger, he tilted back my chin and I was once again reminded just how tall he was. His eyes burned into mine, as if searching for any lies or whatever he was looking for whenever he did that. That, actually, happens quite often, but I am going off topic.**

**Erik's voice came out slow, like he was talking to a small child, "I will be gone for some time…You know how to take care of yourself, you have proven that. A week, at most, will be the maximum limit of my departure. There is enough food in the cupboards till I return…" I do not remember the rest, as I was bubbling with absolute excitement. I almost hugged him. He carried on for some time, occasionally giving me foreshadowing's of what would happen if I disobeyed any of his commands. I nodded obediently, feigning fright (I've come to be a rather good actress, mind you), and hid my enthusiasm. It's been so long since I've felt even minimal delight. **

** I'm still cheerful inside, like an enormous amount of pressure has been released from me. I've come to realize, as I write this, it is all **_**freedom **_**that I feel, or, a little ounce of it, that this overflowing, almost oppression-like feeling I have felt in these past months was from the lack of freedom. I still have no clue how to get out of here, and, if I did, I would surley become lost. So I have decided that I am going to enjoy this apparition of what I call freedom and live it to the fullest, as much as these quite obvious restrictions will allow me. **

**But I cannot shake this feeling of wanting **_**more. **_**I know I should have more, but it simply cannot happen, so long as I was under Erik's control. Do you understand those last eight words? I wrote in **_**past **_**tense, not present…I am no longer his prisoner as long as he is gone. The revelation is amazing, but also frightening. For the past six months I've performed each of what he has ordered me to do. I've been told what to dress, what to eat, where to go, how to act, what I can and cannot think of... and I have listened…brainwashed. Why do I feel guilty for wishing to obtain my own life? It is the life I desperately need; I cannot hold back no longer, as the need is becoming insatiable, my need for liberty, and I cannot lie to it. I especially cannot lie to myself. **

Lara flipped to the very front cover of her journal; her previous name, Lara Dikau, had been erased and now read: Lara Craft. She wanted to just tear the cover off as the name flitted itself elegantly across her eyes, another reminder of Erik as that was his hand writing and his last name that had been forced upon Lara. But, she hadn't the time for that small victory as she was planning one even larger: her _escape._ At the moment, in that adrenaline rush of heated blood flow, the word was like honey on her tongue, sweet, flowing, seemingly alive as it made its way down her throat. Yet, her fever for freedom caused her a mistake she would come to regret: Honey, even if it seemed eager to meet the end during the trial, much like the one she was about to go through, it would be halted by the blackness in the pit of hell as it inevitably made wrong assumptions.

Everything was ready-it wouldn't be too long now. A nagging feeling, however, itched at her with each step she took. Lara chose to ignore it, as she had no time to waste. The events of the first night she spent here continually crept into her mind's eye, and she twisted her hands, looking about her nervously as she tiptoed into the main room.

Stillness. It was that same condition even when _he _was here, but then it had the heavy silence of death; now it was more peaceful. Yet Lara's agitation was apparent and her tenseness floated through the air. The grandfather clock seemed to be counting down to her destruction. Lara froze in her place at the door: that clock, since she came here, had _never _worked. And it was nearing twelve, the same time Erik had planned to blow up the opera house. Lara had a queer yet frightening thought cross her mind. Had that been his plan for leaving? To give her a false sense of security and then end it?

Lara shook her head but gripped at the door knob as if death itself was chasing her. That made no sense! Why would he do that, destroy his home? Surprisingly, the door opened with a creak. Beyond it was a dense, blanketed darkness that seemed to never end. She stepped through with her lantern and little black bag. The silence here was ten times oppressive. Her phobia of the dark, strangely, didn't bother her as much, so long as she kept her mind focused on her escape.

It couldn't have been more than twenty minutes, but it felt like years as she went on. She was afraid she would become lost, and then he would have to come and find her and she would again be at his mercy. Tears threatened to fall when she realized she was way over her head. This was his elaborate (strange, but impressive) domain where he customized it to be his safe haven, one where no one could enter or leave without knowing the exact route to and from. She knew neither of those. If it weren't by some miracle, she wouldn't have even left the house. But now it was too late for regrets, she came to realize, as she had no clue how to get back…_very resourceful, isn't she? _

Lara paused for a moment and sank to her knees. Closing her eyes, she tried to imagine the way Monsieur Kahn went. Of course, it wouldn't do her much good since she did not even know where she was, but it could possibly help. Not one recollection came. Not even a snippet of that night. Lara's eyebrow's scrunched in confusion: till this moment, she was able to remember every detail with precision, but now it eluded her. She shakily rose and told herself it was due to her fear, if only to appease herself.

Continuing on, Lara eventually came to a dead end. But she noted a fracture in the wall and if she knew anything about Erik, she knew he had many hidden rooms scattered about. It could be the way out. Or just another dead end filled with traps. Lara tucked a curl behind her ear and pressed her hand on the breakage. A slow grinding came to her ears and the passage opened to the same darkness. As she cautiously stepped through the threshold, a hand gripped her shoulder, spun her around, and a needle was injected into her arm. Darkness enveloped her senses as she lost conscious.

* * *

><p>When she woke she heard someone pounding on a door.<p>

The vibrating sound slivered through the room all the way back to her.

Pounding and pounding and pounding…

Why didn't they just open the door?

Slowly, as if worried something monstrous would attack her once she looked, she lifted her eyes and looked around. There was no door.

She was sprawled out on a dusty floor in a large empty boxed room with no windows and no doors...

* * *

><p>Now she sat breathing heavily on her bed in the Prima Donna room, staring at the silver watch with wide eyes. She was back to the present day. Just like the first day she regained conscious in that darkened room, Lara's heart was pounding loudly in her ears. So loud was it, she missed the soft footsteps that were inching towards her. Lost in thought, she missed the solitary tear that ran down her cheek. A gloved hand wiped it away and she shut her eyes knowing exactly who it was.<p>

"Lara, look at me." She raised her eyes to his and was again stricken with that familiar pang in her chest. His icy eyes were still cold, unfeeling like the rest of his being. The black mask on the right side of his face mirrored his own darkness inside. What was he going to do?

He raised, hands behind his back, and studied the room as if it were his first time there; Lara knew very well that is was not. She watched his every move, not trusting him even minimally. But her eyes glanced at the door. Her bed was very near it, so close she could almost touch it. Yet even she knew it would be fruitless to try from past experiences. Silvia would be back soon…hopefully.

He paused, his back still to her. "You know now, do you not?" His eyes flitted to her for a second, if only to see her reaction.

"Do I know what?" Lara knew exactly what he meant. _I need to extend my time as long as I can until I can make my move._

He breathed out, obviously annoyed. Turning her way, he marched to her. Her back hit the bed when his hand connected with her face. Grabbing her upper arm, he lifted her from the bed and bent to her level. "A repercussion. You should know that word very well, I would think…Do not test me Lara, or you will regret it dearly." His voice was so very dark, almost deadly. Lara nodded and felt her face stinging.

"Lara? It is Charles Louvre…" Erik's eyes darkened, and Lara's widened. Charles Louvre had been a…interest to Lara, as she had been to him. Erik knew this. His hand tightened around her arm and Lara couldn't suppress a cry. In a matter of seconds the next events took place: Charles threw the door open, Lara was thrown to the ground, a gunshot rang through the air, and darkness became her new acquaintance.

* * *

><p><span>A lot going on, huh? Sorry about the long update, but school literally became my entire life these past weeks. Anyway, I want to thank newbornphanatic for their review. It was actually your review that got me interested in writing again, so virtual cookies for you! <span>

If anything confused you or I made an error, just PM me or leave it as a review. I'll quickly change the mistake and/or help you understand what is going on. 


	12. Chapter 12: Setting Things in Motion

**Chapter 12: Setting Things in Motion.**

**No, I don't own anything except my OCs.**

Something tangible, possibly warm or cold, was against _Lara_'s back, an ever-present sign that she was not dead just yet. Visions scattered across her mind, frightening images that caused her blood to turn below zero. They were of the moments just before her reality clocked out. She truly wished oblivion was her companion again, or that _she_ were dead and that bullet had hit her. Tears burdened her closed eyes as negativity seeped deep within her.

That palpable thing under her turned out to be a rather large, dark wood bed. The room in which she resided seemed secretive in its deafening silence. To her, the chamber could have been a box or it might have even stretched on for miles in the obscurity the creeping shadows gave. With each flicker of the candle on the nightstand, they leaped out at her and retreated in a never-ending but vicious cycle. Lara curled her legs up to her chest, the burdening tears weighing down on her face, as her mind thought of the absolute worse outcomes that could have happened during her period of darkness.

_I'm with Erik, probably somewhere far in the middle of nowhere. Ely cannot find me nor will be able to. He might even be dead, along with Charles. Who knows, He may kill me…_Lara blinked. Where did any of that come from? _If you are around negativity long enough, some of it is bound to rub off on you. _Her mother told her that once when she was a girl and it was now proving to be correct. She tested the words, allowing them to sink in and block off pessimism. Lara had to think positive if she wanted positive. With her arm she dried her eyes. Done with that, she bowed her head. The prayer was simple: _Father, protect me in whatever comes my way; help me by calming the storm and by keeping my faith strong._

Finished with that, she swung her legs off the bed. Out of the corner of her eye, she caught sight of something white. It was a letter and that same diamond ring that she was 'given' in the torcher chamber. Lara tilted her head. _Why would he give me this when he already has me with him? _Lara, assuming what it was, was becoming, quite frankly, irritated by these proposals. But apprehension still traced her veins and a chill ran down her spine. All she had to do was read it, and she would once again be caught in a whirlwind of pain.

"I can do this…I can…can I?" Lara seized the paper anyway.

_Dearest beloved,_

_ My patience is almost non-existent at the moment. You will learn, this I am certain. You can and are going to be broken. I will be speaking to you again in person at an appointed time. Remember, you made a promise to me and you will keep it one way or another. _

_ P.S - Keep those you think you love at a distance._

_ Yours,_

_ Erik_

Trying to decipher a more complex meaning in Erik's simple words, Lara read the note over and over, but found no conclusion. A knock sounded at the door and her heart began to beat rapidly.

"May I come in?" The voice was not Erik's, so she almost instantly acquiesced. Blond hair, light blue eyes that had the tendency to turn nearly green in certain lighting, a tall, strong build of a twenty-two year old, and a kind smile met her vision. Lara leaped from the bed, still clutching the paper, forgetting the ring, and gripped Charles like he was a life-line. He too, held her tightly. Heavens, it's been ages since she felt this safe…so secure and actually cared for. She hadn't seen him in well over a year.

However, the letter was still a sign that she was not quite out of the wood works. Pulling away, Lara handed him the note. Charles eyes skimmed over it, then more in-depth, and, finally, he gently grabbed Lara by her arm and led her from the room. What was he up to? Going down a set of stairs, he directed her to a library where they met up with Ely. As they discussed their next plan of action, Lara sat off to the side.

Lara, realizing she wasn't able to hear any of their conversation, drifted off in thought, staring out a window as snow softly fell. When she first saw Ely this evening, he had looked so haggard, as well as Charles. _It would be easier for them if I just left. _Lara, at the moment, believed this as true. As she contemplated this, she blinked when she saw a shadow in the distance. It wasn't moving away, but forward. As it came into light, Lara could see that 'it' was not an 'it', however, but was 'Him."

"Ely" Lara voiced, her eyes never leaving the figure, yet all emotion was void from her tone.

"Yes?"

"He's here."

Lara found herself being held by two strong arms not long after that and moved a safe distance back. Ely was in her place at the window and only confirmed her statement by hurrying to the library's door. He yelled something in French and ordered Charles to take Lara to the den. Ely ran out and Charles attempted to do as told, yet Lara refused to move.

Charles looked down at her, bewildered, "Lara, come on! We have to go!" He tried again but this time Lara refused more violently and jerked away.

"No Charles! I've given up. It is over! I don't want to fight any longer and have to keep running. I don't want to put any more people through pain; it just isn't worth it. Now, you go and leave along with Ely and forget me." Lara prayed he would do as she said.

His hand reached out to her, but she stepped back. Again, he reached for her, and again she staggered back. In reality, Lara still loved him more than anything, but hated to see him in pain. She didn't want to leave him but knew it as the only way; her eyes pleaded with him, as did his to hers, "Please, Charles, just _go_."

He, as determined as she, shook his head. "No Lara, I'm-"

"You should listen to her." A cold voice came from the entryway. At once their attention was drawn to its origin. Erik stood there, his presence frightening as usual but something made it more ominous than usual…that was when she noted the red on his shirt. Apparently Charles saw it too for a gasp escaped his lips.

"Is it Ely's?" Lara questioned, dreading the answer.

An emotionless smile played at Erik's lips. Lara bowed her head, not even shedding a tear. She wasn't even crying for her own brother!

A protective arm came around her shoulder as she heard the click of a gun. Looking up, she saw it pointed directly at her and Charles. If it weren't for Charles being in risk of getting shot, she would have begged him to pull the trigger. She was simply sick of this. _Let it be over already._

"I'll go with you. Just let him leave." Lara felt Charles squeeze her tighter, as if wishing the words away.

"Oh, I know you will, _ma Cherie" _Erik stated with his usual overconfidence.

Lara, ignoring Erik's words, wriggled free from Charles grasp, hearing his whisper of a 'no', and stumbled towards her ill fate. She was feeling so tired and wanted to sleep. Right now, she just wanted to get out of there with Charles unscathed. However, Erik had other plans. A shot went off and she swiveled around. Charles lay bleeding profusely on the floor; his chest neither rose nor fell. Lara slowly turned to Erik, who merely regarded the body detachedly. His eyes were darker than ever as Lara stared at him with pure disbelief.

"I told you I would go with you…Why?" All hope shattered in Lara completely at that moment. _Why didn't you kill me instead? _

Erik's eyes snapped to her, as if just now recognizing her existence. Then, he raised his clenched fist to her palm up and unraveled his long fingers: The ring. This was the choice that she made all those months ago in that detestable room? No, she couldn't have wished her loved ones dead…it made no sense. _Unless, as he said to Christine, it represents starting a new life with him, so all ties to my earlier life had to be severed…and my hope of freedom had to go with it._

Lara collapsed to the ground-this was simply too much in so little time. She rolled to her side, finding herself too weak to do otherwise. Erik kneeled next to her, and raised her left hand, placing the band back on her finger. Lara made no objections. She merely ceased to exist at that moment. Being lifted off the ground, Lara closed her eyes and allowed him to carry her out of that carnage and into a carriage.

As she rode and Erik drove, her mind was blank. She was emotionally exhausted beyond comprehension. It didn't matter what lay ahead. She would not fight any longer. She had been broken. And, finally, she learned the lesson. In the process of her stubbornness, two people have died, maybe more. How tears were evading her at the moment wasn't much of a miracle. Perhaps something _was_ indeed wrong with her.

Lara closed her eyes, willing sleep to overtake her. Thunder rolled in the distance. She was so out of it that it didn't seem odd that there was thunder in a blizzard. Soon, she jolted right out of her seat as the carriage turned over and down an embankment, rolling till it hit the water with a splash. Water soon began to rush in, submerging the small carriage. Since her mind was already so dead, it didn't occur to her she was drowning until she couldn't breathe.

* * *

><p><em>Present day. Year: 2013<em>

With the seemingly never-ending dream still in my mind, I woke with a gasp, as if I was one 'rising from the dead'. My eyes scanned the room I was in: it was the same since I had fallen asleep, but now held this presence that I just couldn't rid myself of. What had happened? It had been so real...I could still feel the water in my lungs. My head ached as I contemplated it all. There was something heavy in my hand, and I looked down to see I was clutching a book: The Phantom of the Opera. As I sat up in bed, I heard a crinkle and saw three letters sprawled out next to me. Then it hit me: For the past month I had received these notes from someone who only titled their self as 'Yours'. When I presented them to my mother she wouldn't hear of it. She said I just wrote them myself for attention. How could she think that? The wording was nowhere close to how I usually write; it was far more elegant, in my opinion, than that of a fifteen year old_:_

_ October 31 - 8:30 P.M. – Today has been dreadful. The sun shone not once and it's been pouring rain, save for now as I hurried home. Dark clouds covered the sky, leaving me with scarcely any light. For most of the day, I had been at the library. Currently in my possession was a copy of 'The Phantom of the Opera'. It will be my first time reading it. The plot seemed rather interesting, and the time period it was written in makes it even better. I couldn't get home sooner. _

_ Once home, instead of heading inside I ventured off to the long line of woods that lined the backyard. Through the clearing I found my little haven. Really, all it consisted of was a two seated broken down bench and a small, battery operated lantern. The area surrounding it was expansive. With thick trees above that served as a makeshift canopy, scarcely any water had touched the ground below. I couldn't ask of anything better than that. After seating myself, I pulled out my phone to text my mother to tell her I was home, as I always did. Pocketing my phone, I propped my feet up across the bench and opened the book to the first page._

_ I hadn't realized I had been out there that long until I opened my eyes and realized I had fallen asleep. Glancing down at the book in my hands, I saw it was still turned to the last page. However, also on my lap rested an envelope. I blinked, searching around me and found my lantern had even been turned on! I knew I hadn't done that…Seeing no one in sight, I set the book on the ground and tore off the Red Rose seal on the front, unfolded the note, and:_

_ Dear Lara,_

_Do not be afraid; I mean you no harm. I only wish to inform you that I will be meeting you at an appointed time. Once again, I am no danger to you and mean not to frighten you. _

_Musically,_

_Yours_

_ I read it over a few times, and then folded it in two, stuffing it back in its case. Peering around once again, I felt a chill as eyes from somewhere in the darkness were watching me. I had to get out of there; it was already eleven at night! I hoped mother was in bed, but at least I had a valid reason. Collecting my belongings, I scurried away._

_ I rushed to the door, and relief washed over me when I found the door unlocked. It took all my willpower not to slam that door; otherwise, if not so already, mother would be downstairs in an instant. Wading through the thick darkness, my knee slammed into the coffee table. I whimpered, rather than cursed. I despised it when she moved the furniture. However, I found the staircase and slowly began to ascend. Not long after that I was safe and secure in my room. Not taking the time to take my shoes off, I collapsed on my bed, sleep overwhelming my senses. _

I now understood why I had chosen that book, and, more specifically, had that dream. It was setting things in motion. Things were going to begin to happen and pieces to fall into place. And more importantly, me meeting 'Yours' was going to occur very soon.

Sorry for the long update. Life, again, happened. 

inujisan: I hope you still have your patience! I've never heard of that game you mentioned, but I did look it up. Really, all I did was borrow the name, so she might not seem anything like the video game Lara. Thanks for your review. 

Before I forget, thanks to my two followers!

If anything confused you or I made an error, just PM me or leave it as a review. I'll quickly change the mistake and/or help you understand what is going on


	13. Chapter 13: More Contact

Chapter 13: More Contact

Disclaimer: I do not own the Phantom of the Opera or any other recognizable thing.

The next day after 'waking up', I resumed my regular life, which consisted of school and really nothing more. But, I said nothing to my mother, who I suspected wouldn't even listen to me. It was in my fourth period, Honors Choir, (whose repertoire ranged from baroque to late 19th century vocal works) that I confided into someone about what had happened.

"And…you don't know who sent these to you?" Kasey, my only friend in school that I trusted, questioned concernedly. Kasey was a junior and I a sophomore, but we paired very well despite our different tastes. Kasey had blonde hair so curly it almost came close to tangling with every head turn, and her eyes were an odd shade of green, but beautifully unique. Today in choir, we were taking a break after a very successful concert last Friday, so I thought it would be a perfect time to explain it all to Kasey. The choir room was spacious; so much so that we could talk out of ear shot of prying gossips.

I had brought the notes with me, all three, and this is what the last two read:

**Letter 2:**

_Dear Lara,_

_Your concert on Monday went splendidly, but only with a few minor corrections. You need better bow control. Likewise, consider left hand articulation; the fingers on the violin must remain close together and you should make it a point to press down in time. Nevertheless, marvelous performance, as always. _

_Yours_

**Letter 3:**

_Dearest,_

_I'm becoming anxious to finally meet you face-to-face. I see your progression on your own and it is splendid, but you obviously need my help. Excited it will happen soon. Sooner than you think._

_Kindest regards,_

_Yours_

The sender reminded me of the 'Erik' in my dream. He had been the same way, a blunt critic who was very cryptic at times in what he meant (code for he made absolutely no sense in his wording, sometimes even talking in fragments), as the last lines in the third letter suggests. Yet the nightmare one never praised me; it was always repudiation for every good thing I did. So, after I reread this, I saw the similarities and differences. And then it clicked: In my nightmare, it had almost been a book. I was there, yet I wasn't there. Now I realize it was 'preparing' me for this revelation: I would be playing the role of Christine, not the somewhat heroic best friend. The major difference being I wouldn't have a handsome night and shining armor, as Christine did, come and rescue me. Even now as a tenth grader, I haven't had a boyfriend. I was alone, not even my mother would pay attention and who knew if Kasey could help? I had friends, and a really close friend who was a boy...but I couldn't risk involving them. However, I had one permanent thing to keep me from falling and that was God. I knew I could always rely on that.

Now I was praying that somehow I would find the answer to escaping this true nightmare. I replied, "Not at all."

"Have you talked to your mom?"

I had a feeling she would ask that, "Yes, but she wouldn't listen. She said I was 'looking for attention'." I paused, pursing my lips together as I remembered how hurt I had been – and still was – at my mother's rejection. We still are very close, considering it's just the two of us, but I now feel as if she's a stranger to me. The trust has, for the time being, been severed "But I honestly don't know who else to go to Kas-" I froze. While I had talked I'd opened my purse to place the letters back in but found a text on my phone. Mother _never _texted me during school and no one but her even had my number, except Kasey, but she was with me so I knew she didn't do it. Maybe I was just acting paranoid, nevertheless…

I glanced around the room. Many of the other kids had their phones out – with the teacher looking right at them – so I knew it was safe to pull mine out. Even now, I tried to play by the rules and be the good kid who barely spoke. I considered that fleetingly as I opened the text. It arrived around an hour ago at the start of class, so I knew that was when I went to talk to Kasey. It read:

_Do not say one word or you will regret it. _

Apparently the sender had expected I would feel the phones vibrations. My heart beat quickened. So he was watching me, right at this moment? A new text came.

_Do you care about your friend? Then I suggest you drop the subject NOW. _

My hands trembled as I closed the phone. I looked at Kasey who regarded me with curious but concerned eyes. Why had I ever dragged her into this? I took in a slow breath, released, and then said in a soft voice, "It wasn't important." Did I mention I was a terrible liar?

Kasey saw right through it, "Yeah, tell that to your pale face! Who was it, Lara?"

I couldn't stare her in the eyes anymore and took a glimpse at my watch: It was one minute until the bell was to ring. I'd never been so happy to get out of that class in my entire life! Shaking my head, I stood from the floor and attempted to avoid Kasey by walking to the door and reaching it just as the bell rang.

Orchestra was next, so I didn't have far to go since all the music departments (Band, Choir, etc.) were all in Civic Hall. But, since my phone was still in my hand, I felt it vibrate this time. Making a sharp left turn, I made it to the orchestra room. I rushed to my instrument locker and hurriedly set up my seat and music stand. Quickly unpacking, I made sure the teacher was in his office and pulled my phone out.

_Walk home today. I will give you further instruction later. _

What other choice do I have? I honestly don't think I do…he already threatened Kasey. What else would he do? My fingers went flying as I texted mother to tell her I would be walking. I fiddled with my watch as I always did when nervous. What was I doing?

I considered my options. I could tell a teacher. But how do I know if they would dismiss me as mother had? That's it: I don't. I could make sure to walk in a crowded area so someone would constantly see me. But what about his 'instructions'…?

Class began and, for a while, I was able to forget about 'Yours'. I played first violin, and sat third chair in that section. I was grateful that I had the opportunity.

When I wanted the clock to never reach three thirty, it seemed to want to do the opposite and got there as quickly as possible. Before I knew it, we were packing up and the bell rang, signaling the possible end to my freedom. Walking through the crowded halls, I thought, thinking negatively, that this would be the last time I would ever see this place again. I took note of everything then, savoring it since I thought it would be the end of normality for me. On my way toward the doors to the outside, I almost stopped at Mrs. Cravat's door. Since ninth grade she had been my favorite teacher. She taught English, which was a subject I excelled in. I knew I could trust her…but no one else needed threatened. Ely and Charles in my dream died because of their involvement. It was not going to happen in life as much as I could avoid it.

This was my fight and I needed to end it on my own. That's to say, _if _I ever make it out alive and possibly unscathed.

* * *

><p>I hadn't been walking far when my phone vibrated. <em>Turn left. <em>I ceased from my slow-paced walking. My house was on the street opposite of where he told me to go. The cold winter air nipped at my face and I shuddered, both from the cold and my own deeply set fear. In my mind I could hear Vivaldi's Four Seasons 'Winter' and it only added to the mystery of where the sender could have hidden. Snow blanketed the town and the snow that was falling began to quicken its descent. I rubbed my hands together, feeling the cold seep through my black velvet gloves. Peering around me, all the cars surrounding were blanketed in pure whiteness. He couldn't be in any of those. Then, far down the street he ordered me to go to, I_ saw it. _The old Anderson Theater, once glorious but now consisted of a dark, ominous looming heap of a building. I knew, in one of those many widows, he watched me with those vivid and deadly eyes. I shivered and held my violin closer to me.

I just couldn't bring myself to do it. No way was I going there. I knew that if I did as he said, I would be no different from the Lara in my dream. I would be signing my life over to him. I turned right. Mind set, I began walking. My phone vibrated wildly. Caller ID: _**Unknown number**_. He was calling me!

I paused, for a fraction of a second I hesitated and then answered. "H-hello?" My voice was uncertain and it faltered slightly at the end, my fear blatant for all to see. I should have remembered the Erik in my dream, the intoxicating voice.

"_Turn left…_" And before I knew it, I was in a desolate, murky and expansive building…

Hello readers! Well, as you might have seen, I've updated both of my stories! I'm doing pretty good, I think. I know this ones short, but I needed to add something because, with the way schools going, I might not be able to update frequently. So, there you go!


	14. Chapter 14: Reality

Chapter 14: Reality

And before I knew it, I found myself standing in a freezing cold, dark room. It actually wasn't a room, but an auditorium, specifically the one from the Anderson Theater. That fine wood, dusty stage, those cobweb infested black velvet seats, and the dreary chandelier above me faded away in my mind and I pictured the way it used to be: histrionic and lively. To see it in its current state would have saddened me had I not been broken out of my revere when I caught sight of my violin, book-bag, and purse sitting off to the side. Instantly I remembered why I was here and became more alert of my surroundings

A cold hand came to rest lightly on my shoulder from behind me. I tensed, fearing the worse and suddenly having flashbacks from that night in the torcher chamber. It slid off me and I spun around and gasped at who I saw.

A gorgeous blond woman in white stood before me. Her blue eyes looked back at my plain green ones with such a warm expression that I felt at ease even though I recognized her completely. In my dream, _she _had been that white shade of a person in Erik's living room after my panic attack. Why I could see her now and who she was were problems that evaded me.

"Who are you?" I inquired, moving back to put a safe distance between us. For all I knew, she could have been the person who caused that dream. _But why on earth would she do that?_

A heavenly smile to match the perfect, almost earth-real voice I was about to hear graced her rosy-red lips as she said "I am your Guardian Angel."

My mouth went agape; I hadn't been expecting that. A witch without a broomstick I could imagine (but only if she made that nightmare happen), but certainly _not _a Guardian Angel! Regaining my senses, I shook my head but peered around for any sight of _him. _As if knowing exactly what I was doing, the woman said, "You won't find him. I was able to divert him from you this time, but I won't be able to do it anymore."

I averted my attention back to her, "You had him leave? How did you do that?"

With a sweep of her arms, she stated, "I am an _angel_, dear. I can do a lot of things."

Testing myself a bit, I countered, "Then why can you not keep him away for good?"

Smiling sadly, she said, "I may be an angel but I am not God. I don't play with fate."

"Fate? So I was supposed to be harassed by a madman?"

Sitting at a piano bench but still facing me, she replied, "If you wish to look at it that way. Many things could come out of this experience, you know. I met my childhood sweetheart during a very trying time, so who knows what could come out of yours?"

I gasped; could it be…The girl nodded, confirming my suspicions: Standing before me was Christine Daae! Who was my Guardian Angel! But doubt still clouded my 'realistic' side who held uncertainty of the situation. "How do I know what you say is true?"

Christine sighed and opened her mouth. What came out of it was seraphic; Gaston Leroux couldn't have described the sound any better. Naming the piece after she finished turned out fruitless-the words had no meaning compared to the beauty of her voice. I now had no uncertainties about the authenticity to her words. Another confirmation occurred when I caught sight of a silver watch dangling from her wrist that was an exact replica of the watch that I had found in the closet in my dream life.

"So there was a real phantom?" I inquired after a moment of silence, somehow finding anything to implore impossible.

She nodded, "Yes, and a Raoul and obviously a Christine.' Tilting her head at me, she stated, 'you're wondering why I bothered to come and show myself to you? Well, you're a rather special case. Erik, the one who is 'harassing' you, in your words, is a descendant from my Erik's family. Now, my Erik never had anyone to love so no children himself, but his mother had two children and the other was normal. Eventually though, the gene caught up down the line and your Erik was the result. Despite his deformity being like Webber's stage version, his history was as tragic as the original Phantom, even in this day and age where people like him are supposedly accepted."

I took it all in: I understood the connection to his deformity and the book Phantom. It was because of my Guardian Angel being the original Christine. And I now was, in a way, the 'new' Christine. I didn't need that told to me. "I was preparing you for what is to come, dear." I looked over at her; she was almost motherly to me and it made me think of that Disney princess with the fairy godmothers. Only now, as I learned, my Guardian Angel would be leaving me-

Just as I thought that, Christine jumped from her seat and rushed to me, gripping my arms and shaking her head fiercely, "I will _not _be leaving you." Collecting herself, she let go of me and straitened her skirts. Looking levelly at me, she continued, "I just won't be able to 'physically' make anything happen. My powers as an Angel are limited. And yes, that means I will never be allowed to see you again in person, but I will always be here." Christine motioned to her heart and I noticed something strange: Part of her white dress was fading away.

Taking note as well, she shook her head, "I must be going soon. But remember this: You will always have me and God with you in times of trouble. Keep your head and whatever you do, don't lose faith." Turning away, she disappeared and all the warmth she brought with her left as well. I hugged myself; it was freezing cold! Though that experience told me quite plainly that I would be on my own from here on out physically, it also gave me hope. I knew that I would be able to get through this, though it would be a tremendous battle!

Walking towards my belongings, I froze when I crouched down. A sound came from behind me, like the lock of a door. And from that I knew one thing: I was not alone anymore. Painfully jerked back by my shoulder a cloth clamped over my mouth. Darkness just became my new acquaintance.

* * *

><p>I felt like I was swimming in a torrent of water as I came to. I didn't dare open my eyes. Already feeling drunk or at least what I believed that to feel like (since I've never been intoxicated), I knew light would not be helpful at the moment. A more frightening thought kept me from doing so: <em>I'm in a car…<em>I could hear the heat blowing out of the fans and feel the flatness of a well-paved road covered with snow meeting smooth tires. Leather rubbed against my hand and a seat-belt held me up. _This can't be happening. Please no!_

Although my mother didn't seem to care for me at the moment, I still wished I was with her and not this person. Especially since I knew who I was with. My eyes flew open when his silky voice graced my still cloudy senses, "I know you are awake, Lara." Lifting my head, I stole a glance at him. He still wore that same white mask. A suit, even in this age, was his choice of attire. And, of course, the color of preference was black. I diverted my attention towards the passenger window and watched as the white trees flashed by. Where were we going? Trepidation flared inside of me, yet I surprisingly kept calm outwardly. But I knew if he were to look me in the eyes my façade of calmness would never fool him. He saw everything….

The silence was painful. I almost preferred his anger to _this. _However, not long after waking up I saw a side road come into view. He pulled in. I soon found out it was a driveway which seemed to stretch for miles. _It would be a long run…_I thought, already considering how I was going to escape. Based upon how rough he had placed that cloth over my mouth, I knew he was exactly like the Erik in my nightmare and was not to be trusted. A mansion, after we passed the towering stone walls and a metal gate, met my vision. Instantly my hopes of leaving were shattered when I saw the distance and the walls to match it.

Somehow when he drove near the gates they began to slowly open. _That doesn't surprise me._ As he went thorough, dread settled deep within me. I wanted to cry and go back to the dream-Lara frame of mind, but I knew if I were to survive through this I simply couldn't allow it. But a query passed my mind briefly: _Is it worth it?_

* * *

><p>I stared blankly at the wall in Erik's expansive study. My chair was against a wall and in perfect view of Erik, who I noticed was repeatedly taking glances at me. Yet that mattered not one bit to me. Disgust was embittered too deeply in me to care. In my mind, the moments that took place just minutes before ran across my mind.<p>

_The living room was huge and decorated nicely, yet I only noticed the door in which we had just crossed. It was very tempting to make a run for it, but the gates outside and Erik's fiery anger kept me from trying. He held my hand surprisingly gently and sat me at a two-seater Victorian sofa. He sat next to me and was silent for what I believed to be minutes. I stared indifferently at my hands; I knew his eyes were directed at me. Then I broke the silence, "Why am I here?" I shocked myself for being so brave, but I also felt stupid when I looked into his eyes. He held that arrogance that I despised even in my dream and continued to make me fill miniscule._

_"That is a conversation for another time, my dear." He said in a commanding way that was laced with that same lovingness which he had held my hand. It only served to infuriate me._

_"You brought me here, harassed me, and have the audacity to not even tell me why? What's the matter with you?" I rose to walk away to God knows where when pain erupted in my hand as his larger one enclosed it tightly. Not even a second later I was staring up into his furious yet still breath-taking beautiful eyes. I shrank back into the settee as far as possible._

_His horrible breath crashed across my face as he warned in an irate voice, "You ask what is wrong with me? Well, I am looking at my problem now!" Seeing my perplexed expression, he laughed, "Yes, you, love. Ever since I've heard you play at that audition you've taken over every part of me!"_

_He jerked away from me and stood. Pacing back and forth in front of the couch, he continued his tirade, "it's ridiculous; the thought that a teenage girl could have had such control over me. But the intensity and emotion in your playing - I had to hear more. And soon, I knew everything you thought just from that." At some point during his monologue, he had stopped his pacing and was standing directly in front of me. I hadn't even noticed; I had brought my knees up to my chest and attempted to keep him out of my line of sight. Him lowering to his knees at my feet had my full attention after he grabbed my hand with such tenderness that I could never imagine it was the same person. I stared into his eyes with something akin to awe, I suppose, but when he kissed my hand I reeled father back, snatching my hand away. That was the wrong move._

_Not even a second later he was next to me, though now there was no space between us. His face was so close I could feel his warm breath and body pressed against my side. It sickened me so much I had to turn away. Extreme reservation consumed me; I had never been that close to a man before in my sixteen years. Cruelly he held my chin and menacingly he whispered, "Could you not appreciate the chaste kiss I granted you? Was it not enough…or do you want more?" I tried to pull back but to no avail. His lips smothered mine. I shoved at his chest, but he only deepened the kiss. Eventually realizing the only way to end the horror would be submission I lowered my hands to my lap and forced myself to remain silent and dried eyed. Not long after he pulled back._

_As I kept my eyes closed and he held both of my hands in his, he said, "While you stay with me, I expect you to show me absolute respect and to do as I say. Do you understand?"_

_I looked at him now and I could tell no was the wrong answer. I nodded and attempted to stay positive, though by now it was very difficult. Inquiries ran through my mind: Where am I? Am I still in Richmond? What was happening with my mother? He went on, "You will have your own room-unless I decide you need to stay with me. I give you free roam of the house, but you must never enter two rooms except when I allow you to: my office and room. And especially that door." Standing and bringing my slightly shaking form with him, he pointed to the door he was refering to and stated, "But now that you have formed a slight idea of why you are here, I think that we can move on to another matter…"_

_He began to lead my slightly shaking form with him to a staircase, down a few dark halls, and finally a room, which I deduced by the desk at the other end to be his study. After making sure I was seated and wasn't going to make a break for it, he sat across from me and placed a document on the space in front of me. The first two words I read turned me ashen white: Marriage License. My mouth parted in shock. My hands trembled and everything around me disappeared-except him, of course._

**Erik Destler and **_(Insert name) _**are hereby brought together in holy matrimony by the state of Indian on December 20th, 2013.******_I read it over and over until the reality forced me to accept it. A small tap on the desk engendered me to glance at Erik, who returned my gaze with an ominous air. A pen, I saw, was the cause of the noise and I hesitantly grabbed it, but my eyes never left him._

_A moment of defiance came over me, despite what had happened before and the look he gave me now. The pen fell from my loose grasp to the desk and it was blatant that Erik did not like my actions. Yet he didn't allow his anger to flare, and, like one who is merely scolding a bad child, he said, "Lara, do I need to remind you what will happen if you defy me?" My shoulders sank and my overall confidence shattered. I was completely under submission. _At least,_I thought,_for the time being_._

_I made no comment and simply retrieved the writing utensil, placing it over the paper on the spot where, this time being real, my life would cease to have its own purpose. Pressing the tip down, my hand began to shake and, to make it stop and to make sure I would actually finish the deed, I hastily wrote out: _**Lara Dikau**_. With surprisingly stable legs I rose from my spot and simply walked over to a seat against the wall after Erik directed me to do so._

Now as I sat I considered those events. Peculiar they were, but far more frightening in context when contemplated. He had followed me since my audition in ninth grade? I remembered the audition vividly that he had referred to; it had been my first. That particular audition I had played my favorite piece, _Ave Maria. _Nothing happened that day that was out of the ordinary…I had, though, gotten first chair in my high school orchestra for first violin in my freshmen year. And in spite of my knowing that there had been far better players audition than I, I ignored those thoughts that distrusted the legitimacy of it all.

I guess I reasoned it was God's favor…Inwardly, I shook my head. No, eventually I _did_notice strange things occur that I began to feel slight insecurity about it: If a part of my instrument broke, the money that had been taken out of my student account to replace said demolished piece was placed back in. Or, if on a test I missed a question, the teacher would simply explain why it was wrong and then give me an A+ anyway. And when a student was rude with me one day, it was the next that they would be put on suspension for some other unrelated cause. However, many stranger, unexplainable things happened than just those. But, though I probed them, I never found any reason to voice my concerns. My mother, as I found out only a month ago, would never have helped through those problems I was facing. Why she acted that way was a mystery and I could only assume it was she was denying reality, like I had been. Now neither of us had that option.

Erik's voice slicing through the air brought me out of my thoughts, "I sent an email to your mother posing as a music director whom she had met before and trusts very well. In it were the details of 'private music lessons for an unknown amount of time.' Jacqueline, as I presumed, acquiesced to the offer and stated that she expects that you will be taken very well care of and is glad for the experience, as I expect any mother would…" He ended the last part with a calculating gaze, attempting to see how I would take the news of my mother's carelessness.

I, obdurate to allow him to see any emotions, simply lifted my knees to my chest, folded my arms and rested my forehead on them in a fashion so he couldn't see my quickly crumbling expression. Inside, my heart was in torment. The news that I would not be remaining here forever was uplifting, but the fact that my mother was so blind hurt me even more. Ever since my father died when I was twelve she had acted that way. She never got over it, I suppose. The position calmed me, though, as I could 'forget', in a way, my surroundings. I could imagine a time when my family had been complete and all I had to worry about was school. Soon I found myself falling into a deep sleep, dreaming about a moment in my life that I would never again see.

Hello readers! Another chapter! I hope you liked the twist I added in. As always, tell me what you think and if there are any corrections that need to be made, please, don't hesitate to mention them.

I want to thank any new reviews, favorites, or new followers for their support.


	15. Chapter 15: Revelations, Contemplations

_Chapter 15: Revelations, Contemplations_

_Interesting..._I thought as I sat in my room. I wasn't sure how long I had been here, considereing there wasn't a calender.I tried not to consider the progression of time, though it worried me. What was worse was the mornings I would wake up to find that I couldn't see out the windows, let alone remove the covering from them. It would remain like that for what I thought were days, but I wasn't sure. I suspected that he wanted me to lose track of days, but I wasn't sure.

And why didn't I see him more often? It's not that I particularly wanted to but...

I liked being alone anyway. And back to my thoughts, I was currently reading an issue of the news paper. I was surprised to find it in my room in the first place, and I still had no clue behind Erik's reasoning. He never makes sense in anything, actually.

On the front page was a mister (not monsieur, in this case) Inspector Ledoux. I read the article he was covered in, and giggled when I saw that he was in a case involving a drunk dressed as a ghost who was jumping out at cars. Well...that last part not so much, but still. Inspector Ledoux, if I remember correctly, was the leading inspector to find the phantom in my dream for when I went missing.

I leaned back in chair by the open window, my chin in hand. The name might simply be a coincidence. I thought otherwise, though. In my dream life, I had a love interest of my own...Charles, if I remember correctly. Last name? That was far too easy to remember. _Louvre. _Charles Louvre. He was tall, blue eyed and blond exactly like...tears stung my eyes just thinking of _him. _Not Erik, but Mike Louvre.

Since I found the notes and realized I was being watched, I had attempted not to contact him, let alone think about him at all. It hurt too bad. I knew it was dangerous for him, my best friend. I could tell this...person sending me the letters had _some _interest in me, or at least in an obsessive manner, and if he were to ever find out if I were interested in Mike in that way, as more than a friend...it would end tragically.

We started our friendship at the beginning of my sophomore year, his freshman year. I actually had liked his older brother at first, but, eventually, my feelings changed. We were both in choir, him a tenor and I a soprano. He was, _is _so nice to me...his smile is gorgeous. I want to be with him _so _bad right now. Mike is a lot nicer than Erik.

"No. No, Lara. Think logically, not emotionally." The incident...that is how I'm choosing to call my dream life, taught me an important lesson.

If I were to survive, or at least keep my sanity, I couldn't snivel around and break down in front of Erik or even in my privacy. No, I had to be strong.

The reason I wasn'tcrying my eyes out after being kidnapped the day prior was because I was refusing to feel sorry for myself. It would do me no good, and I doubt Erik would care at all.

I slowly emerged from my sitting position and felt instant relief when my bones cracked. Had I really been sitting for that long? I shook my head and studied my room again.

It was still impossible to believe that I was here, that I was really with him once again. I sucked in a breath, refusing to think about it...maybe when I was free of him, then I could allow these packaged feelings to come to the surface. But not while I was in the thick of it.

Instead, I again noted how beautiful the room was. And it truly was breathtaking; I doubted I would ever get over it. The walls were a nice shade of lavender, with realistic paintings of roses, natures scenes, violins and sheet music, my preferred subjects, lining the walls in just the right places. And did I mention just how HUGE the room itself was?

My room at home was a normal sized room in a middle classed family home. This room here would have been able to fit at least two of my rooms at home in it. Where I was standing was in front of the only window in the room, and on the other side of my chamber was the door. To the right of the door, positioned in the middle of the wall, under a large and wide picture of an Alaskan landscape, one of my favorite places, was the queen sized bed.

The wall across from the bed, in the corner where I was standing, was an L-shaped desk, my favorite design of a desk. That particular wall adjacent to the door and desk were two doors and a book shelf (containing, surprisingly, the majority of my favorite authors and books), one leading to a walk-in-closet and another leading to the rather large bathroom.

Did I ever comment on the floor? It was a _hardwood floor_, which is something I've always wanted in my room, or at least in my home, but we never had the funds to support it. Glancing around me again, I scrunched my face in slight concern.

When I first woke up in here - realizing that, after I had fallen asleep in Erik's study, he must have carried me up here - I hadn't contemplated how uncanny it was that he not only knew the preferences I had in school subjects and hobbies (the pictures), but also the dream setup of my room.

Not the room in my actual dream life, but the one that I had written in my diary about. I had thrown that diary four years ago, when I thirteen.

I stumbled to my left, luckily having the desk to support me. It felt as if I just literally had a mental slap. He hadn't been following me for just a year...but four? Possibly more? My hand covered my mouth in pure disgust while my other was holding my up by holding onto the desk.

"Oh God." I said, grabbing my throat as I felt pain surging through my chest while tears formed in my eyes. I blinked them away violently.

"No! Not now...Oh, Jesus, please help me..." I prayed. Without fighting it, I allowed my knees to give way and slid down the side of the desk, my hands gripping the top as I openly sobbed. I cried loudly, too, uttering a jumbled prayer in my uncontrolled distress.

So much for thinking logically and not emotionally, huh?

* * *

><p>"Damn, Damn, Damnation to you, you worthless lackey!" I screamed at the boy who, if I am to be honest, did nothing but forget to pick one item up from the store. I felt no remorse, though, as his features reminded me of Lara's <em>friend, <em>so I simply ordered him to leave my presence. He ran out of my study, obviously glad to take my offer.

My nerves were on fire at the moment, so I slammed the door shut and all but rushed to my piano. However, before my fingers reached the keys, an idea occurred. I could possibly use that boys misfortune of genetics for my own...let's say, release of anger. My fingers twitched at the prospect and the rushing in my veins turned to the excitement of the predator against the prey. I wouldn't necessarily kill him, just...scare him a bit. I knew that if I were to do something to Lara's boy, she would never love me.

I stood, my hands twitching uncontrollably at my sides. I reached for the handle. However, before I could reach it, my ears perceived a sound...weeping?

I raised an eyebrow, but grew concerned when I realized that Lara's room was right down the hall. Why was she crying?

This time I shown no restraint in the velocity of my pace and in no time I reached her room, unlocking it instantly and throwing the door open, causing it to slam against the wall and the pictures to rattle.

Before Lara jumped to a standing position, I had seen her crumpled form against the desk and the cold exterior of my heart was penetrated. She quickly wiped her eyes and put on a straight face, staring directly at me without really looking me in the eye. _What a brave but strange girl._

I took a cautious step forward. She didn't move, so I took that as an invitation to come closer. I noticed her bottom lip quivering. The ice in my chest cracked a little more.

That girl seemed to have that effect on me.

Once in front of her, with all of her visible, I felt my heart pound in my chest. I was so close...I could smell the faint scent of roses and my insides exploded when I realized that the fragrance was from the lotion that _I _had bought for her. My eyes traveled over her face. Tear stains streaked her features, causing the liquid foundation she was wearing to smudge and turn to a sickly, oily, yellow color.

She still looked beautiful to me.

The clothes she wore were the clothes _I had bought her! _I wasbursting with silent joy and open admiration and adoration of her being her. It was a lilac pink blouse and black pants with her signature but lovely boots.

She always liked to dress nice.

I jolted from my revere when my eyes traveled to her green ones...was that fear I saw?

Why is she afraid?

"What are you afraid about, Lara?" I asked her frankly. This was a question that I was not going to beat around the bush on.

Her mouth opened and closed a couple of times, as if confused, an action that I found surprisingly attractive. I mentally slapped myself. _Now is not the time, Erik._

My already budding frustration mounted when she wouldn't answer me. I gripped her shoulders tightly, slightly shaking her and said in a voice that left no room for questions, "Well?" She winced a bit, but I didn't really acknowledge it. I needed answers.

She slowly brought her gaze up to me after a brief pause and said in a small voice, "I'm afraid of you."

Any composure I had felt before was breaking, and I knew I had to leave before I did anything drastic.

I quickly turned and slammed the door behind me on my way out.

I was slamming doors a lot today.

I smirked when I remembered something. That lackey boy could be of some assistance to me at the moment...

* * *

><p>I jumped when the door slammed. I rushed to my bed and curled up against the headboard. Would he be coming back? "Oh God, what have I done?" I groaned, upset with myself that I didn't lie.<p>

But doesn't he know that it's him that I fear? Isn't this fear rational? _Maybe not, considering you fell head over heals in love with the book him. _A voice told me and I shook my head...how stupid was I to like someone like _that. _A murder! But me in my teenager stupidity tried to romanticize a stalker.

After a few minutes, I realized he wouldn't be coming back. Looking out the window, I realized how dark it had grown. I didn't, however, have a clock of any sort in my room so I had no idea what time it was. I stood from my seat on the bed, figuring I wouldn't be granted sleep tonight so it was useless to try.

I went back to the window, keeping only a small lamp on. I stared at the green ground outside, confused as to how there wasn't any snow. Wasn't it December? I soon let the thought become lost as I caught the sight of the most frightening thing in my life-a blond haired boy running for his life.

My hand came to my mouth. There were others here? But what really had me worried was how much he resembled...no, it can't be.

He stopped running, leaning over to catch his breath. Mike had never really been in shape. He turned around to look for his pursuer, but glanced up my way. I sighed loudly when I realized that it wasn't Mike. Confusion spread across his features. Apparently he didn't know I had taken residence...

I pressed my hands against the glass, mouthing the words "Help me." However, he averted his gaze from me and his expression read pure terror at whatever he saw and he shot off once again, making a break for the imposing woods.

"He's going to get lost in there..." I whispered. I also remembered the imposing gate that led to this prison. There was no way out.

"No one leaves." I whispered brokenly, the revelation hitting me like ice. He might not even let me go; he could change his mind. And, really, it's not as if my mother knew where I was...I pushed the thoughts away. Not now.

I searched in the darkness, attempting to find whoever he had been running from, though I already knew it was Erik.

At last, fatigue that I hadn't been expecting hit me, and I stumbled ungracefully to my bed, falling on my stomach and not even having the strength to roll onto my back.

I sighed and said one more prayer, "Please keep that boy safe." Then the world was no more.

* * *

><p>She is still beautiful.<p>

Why do you have to be afraid of me?

Why do you have to have this control over me?

I should just kill you, make it done and over with, but even as I think this and stare at your sleeping face, I hate myself even more for the thought. I've killed many people, but the thought of your sweet soul being taken from me before I even have it...rage and sorrow burns inside me.

I want your love, Lara. Please, save me. Your my only hope. I turn away from you in shame. Your not aware of it, but you have the ability to make me come close to groveling at your feet. I'm surprised I haven't yet.

I made a bad, very bad first impression on you. My anger and sorrow, you see, intermingle freely and I have difficulty discerning which is which sometimes.

Forgive me.

I rise from your desk chair and turn off your lamp, knowing you like to sleep in the dark. Everything I do is for your benefit. Why can't you see that?

As I come closer to your sleeping form, my heart pounds inside of me as a revelation occurs to me. I'm looking at my wife. Your mine now, and no one can take you from me. I kneel beside your bed and take you hand in mine. The wrong one.

Dare I risk it? I flash a smirk. What you don't know won't hurt you, and it'll give you something to think about when you wake up. So I crawl onto the bed, over you, making sure I don't wake you.

Now that would just be plain awkward.

I lift your left hand, and pull the gold band out of my pocket. It looks so much prettier on your finger, Lara, my wife. I lower myself to lay next to you, surprising even myself. I sincerely hope you really don't wake up now, as I caress your hair.

You stir in your sleep, causing me to tense. You only roll onto your side. I relax and risk draping an arm over your waist; I bury my face into your hair, reveling in the smell of the shampoo and conditioner I bought you. Flowers really do suit you, my wife.

I begin to drift off into sleep without really realizing it. You smell really nice. Do you know that?

I know, I know! It's been a really loooooong time! Don't kill me, please! :) I didn't have the muse nor time to write so...yeah. :) Anyways, hope you liked it. Bye!


	16. Chapter 16: Light

Chapter 16: Light

My eyes opened groggily; I had a strange taste in my mouth. I just felt like throwing the blankets over my head and crashing back into a blissful ignorance. However, I knew Erik would not allow it.

I sat up and covered my face with my hands. The position I was in was probably not the most lady-like ever witnessed, with my clothes askew from the tossing and turning I did the night before.

Throwing my legs from under the covers, I steadied my breathing. I had had such a...strange dream. Erik was in my room with me, and his eyes were glowing _red. _To say the least, it was terrifying. What had occurred in my dream I have no clue, but the effect of his red eyes was enough. Shuddering, I went and took a quick shower before he came for me.

_How on earth does he have an obsession with me? Merlin, he MUST be insane. _I sighed; I could be such a child sometimes, even though acting that way did help my nerves calm as it made me forget that I had huge problems to conquer. I _am _a teenager after all. But, other than my rather simple features that I was currently staring at in the mirror, I knew I wasn't perfect. Nobody was. I made mistakes and lost my temper at times.

"This could have happened to anyone." I told myself, finding a strange solace in that act. It certainly was better than talking to Erik, that was certain, even if it was a little crazy. I leaned against the sink and placed my forehead against the now cold mirror, closing my eyes.

I envisioned a life where it was just me and no one else. That way, no one I knew could get hurt and neither could I get harmed by anyone else. Erik, Mike, Kasey, or my mother never knew me and went on with their lives. That made me content. Nothing mattered. I almost smiled, but then even that brought me to reality.

Pushing myself back, I studied my features for a moment, then walked away. Moping like a prissy teenage girl wouldn't help me. I never enjoyed doing things like that before, anyway. My hand stilled on the door knob and I counted to five, and was met with the sight of Erik standing intimidatingly in the middle of my room, those cold eyes once again studying me. Repressing a shudder, I stepped out and closed the door behind me. My face remained expressionless as I trained my eyes on his neck. _Doing this is safe. _

_"_Follow me." His clipped voice broke the stillness and he had somehow managed to make it to the door. I blinked but did as he said. _This isn't permanent; he said so. Just survive until then, don't make him angry. _

He led me down dark, twisting hallways that reflected his cold exterior. It was so hard to keep up my silent but strong act. We had gone down at least four flights of steps.

"I thought this place was three stories..." I stated rather than questioned. I mentally smacked myself; so much for being quiet.

An arctic smile formed on his features, "There are a lot of things you do not know about, my love." His tone froze me from the core. Surely this place was becoming colder?

I suddenly hated my clothing choice: dark blue short sleeved top and black slacks. Rubbing my arms as we stopped at a looming, wood door, fear penetrated to my core. Where were we? I received my answer when he stepped to the side, allowing me to go in first like a "true gentlemen." How far from the truth in this case...

Of course, what else did I expect? A black grand piano at the far back wall met my eyesight first: the music room. It was rather Gothic, you could say, as the rest of the house was for the most part. And huge, too.

I instinctively attempted to lurch forward as Erik pressed against my back, but his firm hands on my arms held me in place. "Are you just going to stand there all day, dear?" His breath tickled my ear, which struck me strange when it turned out to be _cold. _Did this man never go outside?

"N-no." I stated weakly, just wanting him to move away. Luckily, he did, but just far enough so that he could hold my arm and lead me to the fine instrument in the back of the room. He sat down once we arrived and I stayed obediently next to it.

He said nothing, but only began to play a few scales and I sang. Due to my nerves, staying in pitch was a bit difficult, and resulted in his deadly eyes turning to my direction. I wanted nothing more than to flee, but I soldiered on, and kept my mind focused completely on the warm up.

Once we finally ended that, he handed me sheet of music. _O mio babbino caro. _I enjoyed this one, but had a feeling after he finished criticizing me about every little detail, I would despise the music.

For some reason, he allowed me to get to the end, even though I messed up a few times. My eyes remained closed, and I have no idea how much time lapsed before I felt him press against my back, _again, _and his freezing lips on the side of my neck.

"Erik." I warned, breaking the silence once I felt his hands on my waist tighten. His presence seemed to become unbearable. He _never _did anything like this before. My muscles were tight with apprehension, as I had no idea what was going to happen. One of his bony hands were ever so lightly stroking my arm while the other was wrapped securely around my waist. The longer I remained pressed into him, the colder I became. I could have sworn I could even see my breath.

He sighed contentedly into my skin, making me shiver. He mistook that for me enjoying this and continued his attentions on me after pausing. "E-Erik...stop!"

Pausing again, his face lifted from me, and thankfully pulled away. I moved a good distance from him, watching him warily as he studied me. I was shaking a great deal from what had just transpired and didn't understand what game he was playing. Did he enjoy confusing me like this? If so, he had thoroughly exceeded. I glanced at the door through my peripheral vision. Dang, why did it have to be so far away?

My hands shook violently and the fear was undoubtedly evident in my eyes as he stalked towards me. His thin, looming form only exceeded in terrifying me further.

Erik leaned towards me until his mouth was level with my ear and breathed, "Anything I do from here on out is entirely your fault."

With that, he disappeared from my line of sight, though I didn't notice. The meaning behind his words petrified me, as well as the fact that it seemed he wasn't completely talking to me when he had said that.

"He was simply talking to himself. Merlin knows he's insane enough to do it." I paused at the last part, but continued on. My intentions were to solve the mystery and save myself. His intentions were to capture my soul and keep me.

After I finally managed to leave the music room, it had taken me hours to find my room once again. The house was so much bigger than it looked. I never once found Erik in it. Though it may sound strange, I knew he was gone, or at least _was _was gone. While I was searching for my chambers, I had felt this...pressure leave me. Yes, he could have simply been in a part of the house that I wouldn't be able to find, but, for a reason unknown to me, I knew that that feeling and his presence were tied into one. I just didn't know why yet.

Never before did Erik have _this _much effect on me. Why was this go with him different? Was it because, last time, he didn't love me (as this one now claims to), and, this time, he supposedly does? "Or maybe it's just reality and not a dream." I said out loud, and finally ceased my incessant pacing by sitting at the desk in my quarters. The idea made perfect sense. When I thought I was living in the 1800s, I had in reality been dreaming the whole thing.

"But then why did it feel so real, and even turn out to be something that involved a real set of events that were supposed to be fictitious?" My face went blank, somewhat confusing myself at my last thought.

I needed sleep, but Erik's threat made it impossible. I had tried to do so many hours ago. The sun was beginning to rise at this point and it almost looked rather beautiful, if it weren't for my gray thoughts clouding my vision. I sighed as I leaned back in my chair, staring at the light that was slowly forming on the tops of the trees. My eyes traveled downward, and I remembered the boy that Erik had been chasing.

"What happened to you?" I whispered, feeling my chest contract with grief. I had a feeling he was murdered, but wasn't sure. I had a terrible feeling that the reason he was targeted had something to do with Mike and me. If Erik had been following me for a few years now, of course he would have known about my friends and interests. I fooled myself for thinking otherwise. I pressed my lips firmly together, suppressing the feelings that began to rise up inside me. It would do me no good to think upon them.

A sudden movement caught my eyes and they traveled back down to the white ground. It was the boy from last night! I smiled involuntarily; he reminded me so much of Mike. He was walking towards the house. _Why doesn't he just leave? _It was so strange; did he owe a debt to Erik and was working for him? Whatever the reason, I felt bad that he even knew Erik.

Like the night before, he glanced up at me. Curiosity graced his features but he kept on walking and was soon out of my sight. A few minutes later, a black car pulled up the drive. Frowning with confusion, I swiveled my chair to face my room rather than the window and nearly had a heart attack when I saw the my door wide open. I raised an eyebrow while conflicting emotions coursed through me. Was Erik trying to lure me out? I didn't like the thought of that at all, but my suspicions were confirmed when I saw what looked to be a white piece of paper on the ground. Gulping, I went forward timidly, my hands trembling. Crouching down, I reached out for it slowly.

Suddenly, a pale hand snatched it away, causing me to shriek. In one fluid motion, I was hauled up painfully by my arm, pressed against a bony body and the wall, while another hand covered my mouth.

"Silence." Was all that Erik said to me. It was all it took for me to be paralyzed and muted with fear.

Hesitantly, with one warning glare, he removed his hand from my mouth and read the paper he held in that same hand. Anger flashed over his face, causing his pale eyes to appear red.

"What is this?" He snarled, but didn't give me time to reply before throwing me to the ground and continued his accusations, "Are you planning on leaving me? Is that it? You want to leave your Erik all alone. Hmm?"

Somehow, he had managed to grip a handful of my hair in his hands as he ranted, pulling painfully hard. I didn't even know what he was talking about. Leaving? Of course, if presented with the chance, I would, but I didn't have a plan to do so just yet. Brown hair was pulled from my head, ejecting a strangled cry from my lips. _I hate you._ When his hand left a red-mark on my face, I realized I had said that out loud.

My eyes were locked onto his, his breathing heavy and mine coming out in short, panicked breaths. I was sure he was going to kill me, or at least beat me. I shuddered as I remembered those kinds of moments in my dream life.

"Erik," I began slowly, "What do you mean 'leave you'?" If at all possible, his eyes flashed even darker.

Mockingly, he read from the paper, "Come to the library immediately. Signed, _The White Widow." _He didn't even look at me as he stood and turned to face the wall, leaning against it. I stayed silent, unsure of what to do.

"How could you?" He began with obvious pain after a few minutes of agonizing silence, "You still chose to leave me after I showed you how much I loved you?" At this, I shivered involuntarily. His voice dropped a few dangerous tones, "Was it not enough?"

Was I supposed to answer that? "Please, Erik, believe me. I don't know who that person is." I stated, hoping that by some magical force he would believe me.

I was suddenly thrown into the wall and I slid down it in pain. I glared up at Erik with terrified yet angry eyes. He had no right to do this, but how could I stop a full grown man?

"I don't know him!" I shouted when he advanced towards me. Ignoring my words, he gripped my upper arms and dragged me down the hall. I kicked and screamed despite his warning to stop. _No, not again! Please God, help me!_ I nearly fell down the stairs when he forced me to follow him to lower sections of the house. I think I might have even twisted my ankle a bit, but I was blind to any pain I felt, as I went into survival mode. Eventually, he brought me to a huge oak door. Dread settled in but I pushed it aside, fighting the entire way as he pushed me into the impossibly dark room.

I screamed at the door as it closed in my face. "Erik!" But I knew he was gone. Angrily, I kicked the door with my foot, instant pain abusing my leg.

Before I could even huff out a pained breath a hand clamped over my mouth. I froze in instant fear. "Don't make a sound. I'm here to get you out." I stilled for a moment, thinking that perhaps Erik was playing a trick on me.

"Let me see you first," I whispered back.

The man paused, but in a moment I was released and a small light came on. I spun around and was shocked to see what I guessed to be the gardener standing in front of me. Up close I could see the dirt stains along his white shirt, and his dark hair was messy.

I had no idea who this guy was. In all honesty, I had expected to find the young blond boy in the yard. I was too much of a mystery reader to not know the twists and turns that occurred in them. To say this wasn't shocking would be a lie.

"Who are you and what do you want?" I did not trust trust him, understandably. I took a step back. Erik placed so much distrust in me I didn't know _how _to anymore.

If he was at all annoyed by my questions, he didn't show it. "I am Nadir Khan and I am here to help you. I am possibly the only one, other than Erik, who knows how to get out of this place."

When he said his name, virtually all suspicion in me disappeared. At the moment, he was the only hope I had. Erik was unstable, and who knew what would happen if I stayed? I nodded quickly, hopeful for freedom of this place. He extinguished the small flame from his lighter, but explained to me before he did that darkness would be our companions if we were to leave successfully. I was a bit confused as to how he knew where to go when we couldn't see anything, but I was pleasantly surprised when he told me about the night-vision goggles he wore.

I asked no questions as we traversed in the darkness, Khan guiding me all the way. It reminded me of the night in my dream world when I first went down to Erik's abode, only his time we were being aided with twentieth century technology. It had a surreal feeling about it; the major difference was the fact that we were going higher, and not lower.

My eyebrows scrunched in confusion and I stopped in my tracks, causing Khan to accidentally lurch me forward. In a slightly accusing tone, I asked, "Why are we going up?" Yes, in my fake life, he had helped me, but who's to say he isn't simply working for Erik in this life?

With gentleness, he stated, "Erik took you to the lowest level of the house...I will not tell you what it was yet. Please understand that I need you to be calm as we leave."

I gave a small 'okay', and wasn't really embarrassed for not thinking of that. Anyone in my situation would probably be a little disoriented, too.

Soon we came to a complete stop, and I almost ran into Khan for the abrupt move. His hand came over my mouth again, and I jumped a bit. "Stay still." His low tone frightened me beyond my senses and I became hyper-sensitive to my surroundings. Suddenly, I could feel the sharp pain in my right ankle, so I leaned on my left, knowing that right now nothing could be done about it. The hair on the back of my neck stood on end as I felt the same presence surround me like a straight jacket. My breath hitched in my throat as Nadir said, "Run."

I didn't need him to elaborate, and we both ran with haste. We didn't get far before a light blinded us.


	17. Chapter 17: Velocity

Chapter 17: Velocity

My life was rather normal, you know, before Erik came around, and especially before my father died. He was both my mother and I's world...and Erik wants to take mine...but I'm digressing a bit. My life used to be normal. That's my point. And now, here I was, sitting in a police station with Khan, discussing how we were to proceed.

My mother hadn't even been notified, as it was thought to be the best course of action. In all honesty, I really did not see their logic, but her face was the last one that I wanted to see. I could not get past her...indifference, to put it nicely. And the killer headache I was feeling was really putting me on edge.

Voices were speaking, but their words were muffled. I blinked a few times, adjusting my vision so that I could actually see what was going on. Khan sat next to me, talking to a tall, yet somehow manly woman who sat across from us in the bleak, gray room we now resided. He hadn't left my side the entire time, which was something I was grateful for. He reminded me of my father, yet he was also so very different. The nurturing, and caring side of him was like witnessing my dad in the flesh again, yet his secretive, and obvious sternness in his work (he was a detective) was a tad bit too unlike father.

All in all, Khan was rather comforting to be around.

I still couldn't make out what they were saying. Then it hit me: _they were speaking in a different language! _I mentally groaned at myself-how ridiculous could I get? After a few minutes, I realized that my condition was only getting worse. My hands were still cold despite the warm coffee they held. The headache didn't lessen any, either. I stared down at the cup in my hands, feeling rather small due to my situation.

But, there wasn't much _I _could do about it. I had to leave it the the professionals, and be thankful that I at least had them on my side. Glancing to my left, I could see through the window to the main room, or squad room, as the tall lady had called it. They were milling about, some quiet, some laughing and chatting, others somewhere in between. I wondered if any were on my case. My eyes swept back to my drink, while one of my hands pulled the jacket that was given to me tighter. I was suddenly feeling very self conscious, as I realized that people I didn't even know probably knew so much about me. It was unnerving.

I rose, unexpectedly, causing both detectives to turn their attention to me. I felt even smaller. "May I go to the bathroom?" My voice even sounded meek.

Khan smiled kindly and nodded, but surprised me when both he and the lady stood as well. They said a few more things then parted ways as she left through an opposite door from the one we entered in. However, I felt their quick goodbyes had been more than that and had much to do with me, so I asked, "Why did she leave?"

"Precaution measures, but nothing to worry about, I assure you." His voice was so calm, words so detached from all impending danger that it quenched my fear, yet my curiosity remained as he led me out of the room. It wasn't a long walk, and he even asked a girl (in the same, middle-eastern language as before) to follow with us. We halted in from of a door way, and Khan said to me, "Sarah will go with you."

"Why?" I immediately asked. I didn't like this one bit.

He paused a moment, but then stated, "Erik has many connections. He is a powerful man, Lara. It's for your best interest that you have someone with you at all times...Though it is not a pleasant thing..."

The information sunk in and I tuned Khan out, but I didn't fully want to accept it, "Well, "I gulped, "can I please go in _here_ alone, with you two standing outside, please?"

I could tell he was about to disagree, but I persisted, "I really, really don't need someone with me, please. Just this one thing."

He pursed his lips, but finally acquiesced with a warning, "If _anything _strange happens, don't hesitate to call."

As I entered (alone, thankfully) into the bathroom, I wondered how much of a past Erik had with the police-to me, it seemed he would be smart enough to not get caught with his...illegal activity. Suppressing a shudder, I went to the mirror. I looked alive. I gave myself a small smile, and it nearly turned into a grin when I childishly thought, _At least Mike can't see me like this. _However, the uncertainty of when I would be able to see him again disheartened me. When would I go back to school, or be able to contact my friends? What if Mike found some other girl while I was gone, or my friends forget about me?

"How much of my life have you already destroyed?" I whispered to no one in particular, but who it was meant for wasn't questionable. I shook my head and looked back into my green eyes. The bags under my eyes were noticeable, no matter how much powder I used. I tried some when I was still in Erik house, as I got bored there quiet easily, and it was starting to disappear. It's been only two hours since Khan broke me out of Erik's prison, so they were still searching. Once me and Nadir had made it out of the place safely, his men were sent in immediately from every known entrance and exit, but Erik was no where to be found...

Shaking my head, I ran the water and washed my hands dry until they were bright red. The physical pain brought me slight comfort, but it didn't last long enough so with a deep breath I turned to leave the bathroom.

_"Enjoy your freedom while you can, darling." _

My hand froze over the door nob, until I came to my senses and swung the door open, finding Nadir standing alone with a grave and knowing look on his face. I could tell he sensed that _something _occurred, but he simply grabbed my arm and pulled me away from the bathroom. With a flick of his wrist two officers went in to search the room.

My expression remain stoic, but inside I felt any dignity and self-confidence I might have possessed slowly collapse. Inwardly, I sighed, and suppressed those unwarranted and untimely feeling and ideas about myself down as we reached the Navy blue car that was waiting for us.

* * *

><p>"So how long am I staying here?"<p>

Khan leaned back into the dark colored chair and sighed deeply. I knew it was most likely not because of me. It was currently seven in the morning, and I am sure that neither of us received any sleep. At six, he came for me with the promise of any flavored cup of cappuccino I could want if I went downstairs with him. Needless to say, it didn't take me long to take a quick five minute shower and get dressed.

So here I sat in jeans (surprisingly) and a dark blue tank top (even more shocking, for me at least). The sun shone through the white curtains, illuminating the shine on my gold rimmed coffee cup. Usually, the black drink gave me comfort, and I was glad when it delivered it's peace as I took my first sip of the steaming beverage. The bitterness staved the bubbling concerns inside of me as Khan told me that it would be as much time as needed to bring Erik down.

I lifted my eyes from the dark liquid into Khan's, "Just how powerful is he?"

He glanced towards the burning fireplace as I brought my knees to my chest. After a minute or two, he began,

"Erik is the genius if our time, yet he uses it for his own purposes. He knows...many people. Very bad people, who know how to resolve a problem with no evidence. And they all fear him. That's how he gets them all to do his bid. It is very apparent that he could outsmart them enough to end their life, so trying to out him is not an option...He has connections all across the world, owns many properties in many places, and I'm certain there are many that we do not even have knowledge of. Mark my words: it will be a battle if we are to ever stop him."

I allowed the words to sink in, and I couldn't help but ask, "Don't take this the wrong way, I'm very grateful for all that you've done, but why are you guys helping me? How did you know that Erik was " interested" in me?"

He took a sip of his coffee and replied, "It isn't necessarily you that my agency has taken an interest in, but _who is interested in you_. We have been watching Erik for years now. We know most of his doings, yet are still always one step behind. Although now that we have you, we have some leverage."

"How so?"

"Well, you see, Lara, it is a surprise that, for whatever reasoning, Erik has taken a liking to you. This has never happened before with him. He is not someone to simply fall in love. And since we have you, we can study further into Erik's mind and see what exactly makes him tick. In doing so, we can hopefully protect you and bring him down."

Not due to anything he said, but simply because of the _budding flowers_ and, now that I noticed, lack of snow, I asked in horror, " How long was I with him?"

"Three months." I licked my lips and drank the rest of my coffee. Khan went and got us more. "Do you have anymore questions?"

I nodded, and asked, "You sent the note-_The Black Widow, _was it?"

He didn't deny it, but didn't elaborate on the names either.

And then Khan told me his plans.

* * *

><p>A frown found it's way upon my face as I studied the courtyard below me. Everything appeared orderly. That was the problem.<p>

I turned away from the window after having braided my brown hair, and sat down at the desk. Nothing should be "in order" right now. I knew just how deceiving looks could be; especially if Erik was involved.

Where was he? What was he doing, thinking, planning? It frightened me terribly. I wrapped my arms around my stomach and looked down at the book I was reading.

No matter how hard I tried, the words just wouldn't make sense. My mind kept wandering to times with my friends-I was really missing them now. I never realized how important they were to me.

_How selfish. _I shook my head at myself and leaned back, propping my feet on the edge of the wooden furniture, closing my eyes.

My heart broke when I remembered Mike. But, then again, how could I ever forget him? He was my best friend, someone I cared deeply about. He was-is the only boy who I ever truly considered getting into a relationship with.

That didn't matter now-I was not going to torture myself over something lost. It was unproductive, and I knew all of them were better off without me. The plan Khan and I had in mind involved moving away and obtaining a new identity. That in itself means that I would never see anyone I knew before ever again. Not my mother, not my friends, and not Mike. It was safer that way and I was simply done crying about it.

I rose from my seat and turned off the lights. Under the covers I felt no comfort, and spent the majority of my night staring blankly at the wall. I considered all aspects of what was to come in the coming days, months, years, all avenues that each of those dozens of scenarios could garner, and managed to warp all hope I could possibly possess for the plan Nadir thoroughly talked me through. My life was spiraling in a fast, constant velocity where the direction was never certain, but still happened no matter what. When sleep finally consumed me, my only thought was: _I hope this works._

Hello guys! School is ridiculous, to say the least. But here I am! :D

I would like to address the plot line:

Going back to chapter 15: Lara is still a teenager. She's confused, scared, and, frankly, not sure how to deal with the situation, so she's trying every possible route that she can, from trying to hold back her emotions, forget about things that make her depressed, to trying to be strong. And when she fails at it, she tries other things, yet hopes to remain true to herself. She's not really ready to take on such great responsibilities.

Erik on the other hand, has been stalking Lara for _years_. He clearly wants her in ways that a grown man shouldn't want a teenage girl, and is hoping that he can, with time, make her forget her friends, family, and especially her love interest, Mike Louvre. In this chapter, some of the sexual frustration and desire is shown, and, with coming chapters, his twisted "love" is more fully developed. And, also, his hopes that she will willingly come to him were shown in Chap. 15. And Erik IS insane. His thoughts _can't _be coherent, and his personality fluxes constantly, from love, desire, self-hatred, animosity in general. Sometimes he'll profess his love to Lara and the next he's hating her.

And now, we are in a dangerous situation. Lara had unknowingly made Erik dangerously livid, and her "relationship" with him is going to change.

So, as always, if you have any concerns, questions or confusions, don't hesitate to ask,

_By the way, the word document that I use to write these stories is not, for some reason, correcting ANY mistakes I make, so, if there are more mistakes than usual, even after I reread the document, that's why. Sorry about that, I will try to fix it the best that I can. _


	18. Chapter 18: Panic and Darkness

Chapter 18: Panic and Darkness

My hands were twitching ever so slightly with nervousness. This was the day of _the plan_ that would decide my future. It was surreal actually. _Me _involved in something like this? Only a year or so ago I would have been living normally with my friends and family, studying for college and whatnot, but now I was working side by side with the equivalents of FBI agents to bring down my personal stalker who happens to be extremely powerful. To me it seemed to be some over done soap opera, no pun intended.

_Focus Lara! _I mentally scolded myself, trying not to gimace as I noticed a group of guys leering at me as they passed by, and instead smiled politely. My role was to look pretty and report anything suspicious by clicking the small button placed covertly on the hem of my sleeves. The dress itself was impeccable, a sheer dark hunter green, coupled with a pair of flats (the shoes being chosen for the fact that I might need to run). I took a sip of my drink to quench my fear, and instead glanced over at Sarah who was positioned on the other side of the room, on the balcony opposite of me.

Her story was interesting. She was Khan's daughter-how I didn't notice that when I first saw the two side by side I'll never know. Her passion for her work was as intense as her father's. It was she who wrote the note in Erik's house, and who came up with the name _The Black Widow. _When I questioned her about the guise, she smiled mysteriously and stated, "I don't like to tell." I giggled, a bit unused to laughing with someone after having not done it for so long.

Her long black hair was rolled up into a bun, and her dark eyes matched perfectly with her black dress. Like me, she wore flats, and the color of the entire outfit blended nicely with her tinted skin tone. A young man, someone from the squad, was talking lowly in her ear, forcing a giggle to escape her mouth every now and then. However, I knew she was still extremely alert to her surroundings, as the flirting was simply a ruse. I suspected the man was keeping watch as much as she, though they were very good actors.

My now brown eyes (contacts) swept across the room until I found Khan. He had divested to me a very important piece of information that coincided with why we were where we were at right now. The woman, the manly woman who had been talking with Khan at the police station, was a traitor. She, Delilah Rives, had been partners with Erik for a long time now, and they, Khan's group, had been tracking her movements the entire time. Rives plan was to give me to Erik so that she could then have access to the transference of jewels from India, which was where we were now. This was the heat of the jewel exchange, yet appeared to simply be an exhibit for the glittering beauties.

I sighed in a rare moment of admiration at the sparkling chandelier hanging proudly in the center of the large palace. We were in India, a place that I should have been joyous to go to, yet it only felt like a death sentence. Here I would be used as bait. I really only had two paths, depending on how events shifted. If Khan was successful and we got Erik cornered, I would be free and he would be on death row for all the murders he committed (though I would still have to get a new identity, as Erik had so many connections), or, Erik would thwart our plans and I would probably be kidnapped tonight.

My bones went rigid, and I closed my eyes and drank my punch. I had though over this fact of the plan for the last month as I stayed at the hideout with Khan. Opening them again, I gasped when I saw a young man standing in front of me. Blond hair, blue eyes...Oh God. It was Mike. "Mi-may I help you?" I nearly said his name, but managed to catch myself. As he smiled at me, I felt my heart melt and swell with joy.

"My, yes you may." I giggled a bit when he mistook my "Mi" for My", but felt a little dismayed that he was flirting with another woman, as I was unrecognizable (I now had blond hair, brown eyes, dark red lipstick and other makeup modifications). But I would have still done anything to be able to experience this moment, to be able to talk with him. It was glorious.

"Oh, how so?" I replied back, almost grinning.

He leaned down to my level, and whispered in my ear, "By letting me get you a refill on your drink." My breathing wavered, and butterflies exploded in my stomach.

My voice was luckily calm, "Who am I to deny someone such a gesture?" He grinned at me, and I couldn't help but do the same. He led me to the table that I had somehow migrated from (that was supposed to be my position), and took my cup. I felt no qualms about him filling up my drink, so I looked down at the dance floor below and found Nadir talking with a woman. For some reason, that didn't bode well with me.

"Hey, Miss My, do you want this back, or should I drink it myself?" My head snapped in Mike's direction, and I laughed at his teasing demeanor. I grabbed it out of his hand, and felt my stomach contract when our hands touched. I diverted my eyes from his shyly and took a sip.

I broke the silence by asking, "So, why are you here? Do you collect?" I knew for a fact he didn't, only his father, but my new identity didn't. _So confusing._

Mike shook his head, "No, but my father does." He smiled. He and his father were very close, and his dad would sometimes take him to see the pretties that he collected. _But why this one? _India? Why were they there?

"Your obviously not from around here, so why did you and you dad come here?" I didn't like him being in the thick of this one bit, but needed to know.

"Your right, we're not from here, we came from Indiana. My dad has actually been researching this particular place for about five months..." He trailed off and his smile slowly went away. His eyes were distant. What was he thinking? Five months-something about that? Five months ago I went missing...He missed me? Could it be? I refused the smile that wanted to plant itself on my face.

Instead, I asked, "What's wrong?" He shook his head, yet kept his eyes diverted from me. "Is it _someone_ that you're missing?" I whispered before I could stop myself.

His eyes did the most wonderful thing. They met mine. I could see the gears working in his head, wondering how on earth I knew, slight recognition shining through, yet I didn't think he would do what he did next.

He kissed me.

_So much for a disguise. _I thought as I instantly kissed back. It was better than anything I'd ever felt before, certainly better than simply catching his eye every once in a while, though I enjoyed that immensely.

I breathed heavily when he pulled back, and I giggled when I noticed my lipstick on his lips. He raised his eyebrows, and I picked up a napkin from the table and wiped it off. You could just see the pure shock registered on his face, and he breathed a laugh when I showed him the stain on the cloth.

We stood for a moment, simply taking in each others presence, when he had to go and ruin it by asking, "Where have you been?"

I stepped back, and blinked, my smile leaving my face. Should I tell him? It would put him in danger. What if I left without saying anything? Then he would hate me, probably. Or at least be extremely confused. I slowly shook my head, my eyes sad, and I knew that his safety was more important than whether or not he hated me.

But then all hell broke loose.

* * *

><p>They had been so close, yet, as always, so far. That idiotic team of agents thought that they could actually take from him what he had claimed? Erik was certain that they would have never even gotten that far had he not planted meticulous clues along the way, simply so that they could lead him to Lara. Truth be told, he could have gotten her anytime he would have liked, yet why not give the girl some hope?<p>

"Maybe teach you a lesson, my dear?" He asked the unconscious girl next to him. He caressed her now brown hair. "Maybe if I gave these curls a few tugs you would learn?" Tilting his head, he wondered _just how_ he could pound the simple idea that she was his, only his, and that she would never, ever leave?

He started when a distant, yet obviously pained whimper came from his Lara, and he realized that he had pulled her hair unconsciously. He retracted his hand and watched her features morph from injury to blissful ignorance. Her lips felt so very soft as he traced them with his fingers, and he had to restrain himself from causing her more hurt when he remembered that he wasn't the one to give her her first kiss. Gulping back his anger, he pulled her unconscious form to his side, and enjoyed how her body fit so nicely against his.

Wrapping his arm tightly around her, he placed a gentle and chaste kiss against her unresponsive mouth, silently vowing to never allow anyone to touch her again.

His anger had boiled when he saw _that boy's lips _on her's. It was then that he knew that his plan needed to be taken into full action.

Minutes before, he had seen Khan talking with one of the informants that he had sent to him. She was to misguide him, sending him in the opposite direction of Lara, leaving her vulnerable to him. Khan thought that that woman was on his side but, like Rives, she was simply one of his agents, who had been with that team from the very start. However, her service would be effectively terminated when she went to claim her prize, as would Rives. Erik couldn't risk anyone disclosing information on him.

The second part of his plan involved complete chaos. As the lights shut off abruptly, gunshots would be fired into the air, sending people into a panic. Lara would be separated from the team, and he could himself grab her and pull her to their getaway, as he could see in the dark. It was simple, yet, as always, effective. Panic and darkness were always his greatest advantages.

You guys got me so excited from your reviews that I just had to write another chapter. No, seriously, I did a little happy dance even! :) I have an idea for where this story will go, and want to know what you guys want to happen so that I can consider it. I have the next chapter written out and, if you guys didn't hate Erik in this story before, you will then. It will be graphic, to say the least. I might post it today, along with this, but I'm not sure.

I'm really wanting YOUR input on the story. I want to try to tailor this story to what you guys want, but I will stay true to where it will go to in the end, if that makes any sense. For the coming chapters after the next one, I think I will write more in depth about Lara's actual stay with Erik, rather than having her stay for one chapter, then be rescued, or stay in one chapter, and then jump to twenty years later where she's still with him, or something like that. Those aren't necessarily spoilers, just options that I want to know if you want to see, or different events take place.

If you have any question, comments or concerns, don't hesitate to state them!

Also, I _did _go and spell check Chap. 17-I nearly cried when I saw how many mistakes I made. :/ Lol. JK. But I will try to review each chap. on FF's document viewer, as it underlines each mistake in red. 


End file.
